Living with V: Part II
by WannabeAussie
Summary: A continuation of "Living with V." What happens after Evey saves V's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! Just a note that this is picking up directly from the story "Living with V" so if it feels sudden, that's why. I don't own the characters, but I do hope you enjoy their renditions!**

Evey woke up feeling safe. It was the first thought that came to mind but was quickly followed by a superseding one: she was comfortable— almost, too comfortable. Her eyes flew open and she instantly recognized V's bedroom. Evey, however, was more interested in what was behind. She couldn't help but grin upon feeling V's strong arms wound around her. He clung to her in his sleep as if she were an anchor, tethering him to earth. Yes, his arms around her felt good, but what was pressed below felt even better. Oh, he was not going to like this, Evey smirked.

Imagine, London's most dignified vigilante waking up with a boner. Evey tried hard not to snicker. She didn't know if she could get out of it even if she tried as his arm was hooked around her waist securely. With only a poets shirt and sweats on, Evey took a moment to appreciate his physique. Even though he was severely scarred and still healing, V's body was magnificent. If only he would let her explore… Evey's curiosity suddenly got the best of her. V awake was one thing, but how would he respond to her if asleep?

Biting her lip, Evey slightly pressed back into him. She felt V's breathing change as his hips gave a little twitch and his arm tightened around her. V hummed pleasantly, pulling her closer as he casually draped a heavy leg over her. Evey inhaled sharply when it shifted him closer. His mask was on her shoulder and his hand slid slightly under her shirt.

"Evey…." his deep voice murmured into her neck.

Evey tried to control her breathing, oh this was not good! He still wasn't awake; he probably thought he was dreaming and here she was being turned on. Thinking about the inconvenience of it all and trying quickly to come up with a way to get V out of his own embarrassing situation, her thoughts were immediately interrupted when his hand started drawing lazy circles on her stomach. Evey closed her eyes and inhaled, naturally arching back into him. Their legs intertwined, V pressed forward—Evey suddenly had the wild urge to turn around and kiss him. When V's hand began to drop even further, Evey couldn't help it as she moaned, "V…"

He suddenly froze behind her and Evey knew she was busted. If there was anything Evey was good at, it was reading V's body language, and he was most definitely now awake (and quite possibly terrified). Evey put her acting skills to the test, determined to save face. Her eyes already closed, she calmed her breathing and heart beat as she'd witnessed V do so many times before and let the corner of her mouth rise into a smile. She said his name again, only this time more quietly, as if half remembered and snuggled more securely into the arm underneath her. There, let him take that for what he will.

V's mind was scrambling. He'd been having the most salacious dream, a fantasy for only his mind to see, upon realizing to his horror that it was real. Not that having Evey in his arms was a bad thing, far from it, but acting upon his urges when she wasn't even awake, dear God! What must she think of him? Trying not to move a muscle, seeing as how he'd done quite enough of that already, V attempted to ascertain whether he had woken her with his advances. Listening to her steady breathing , V took in the small smile on her face. He slowly began to breathe again—she wasn't awake.

V paused for a second longer, enjoying the feel of her body tucked into his. He had to admit, it was the first time he'd woken in such an intimate position. Evey truly was beautiful when she dreamed. As V's gaze dropped from her peaceful expression to where the over sized shirt gaped apart partially revealing her chest, a fresh wave of desire coursed through his system. Oh, he needed to move. Slowly, V pulled his leg away and slid his hand to her hip. Gently extracting his arm from under her head, he leaned forward and brushed the lips of his mask against her forehead, smiling when she snuggled back into the pillows. Walking toward the bathroom to take care of a certain problem, V started the shower and realized that waking up next to Evey, if not quite so involved, was much better than dreaming.

Smiling, Evey fell quickly back asleep.

**Too much or not enough? Let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews! Just a note on the first chapter, I know it was a bit much to begin with, but as it was a continuation of a fairly long story with quite the build up and V was acting on subconscious desire as opposed to being fully awake, I felt it was justified. If it threw you off, I apologize! Thanks for your patience, and I hope you enjoy!**

When Evey awoke, it was to the sounds and smells of the kitchen. Hearing her stomach growl, she wondered how long she'd managed to sleep. Nursing V back to health for the past few weeks had left her body exhausted, but now she only felt refreshed. Stretching, she slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats from the day before. Evey could not help but feel a bubble of excitement as she sought out V. As far as she was concerned, there was nowhere to go but forward with their relationship, and after this morning, Evey couldn't help but be optimistic.

Evey peered around the stone wall to find V's back to her. In yet another frilly apron, he swayed back and forth to a tune only he could hear as he hummed a secret melody. Feeling giddy, Evey did her best to make no noise upon her approach, intent upon surprising him. Before she'd even taken three steps, he said with a smile in a voice,

"I know you're there."

Sighing, Evey unfurled from her crouch and plodded her way over to him. Wrapping her arms around his back, she said,

"I didn't know your quotations extended to me."

V was only slightly nervous with Evey's proximity, for the most part, he was thrilled by her affection but there was still a small part of him that feared after what had happened this morning.

"I quote any artist who changes my perspective for the better."

Evey slyly leaned around him with an arm still around his waist to peer at what he was cooking.

"Is that eggy in a basket I smell?"

V titled his mask toward her in amusement.

"You do tend to cater to your favorites."

Raising her brow, Evey smirked,

"You mean you cater to, I'm not the one cooking! But it _does_ look delicious…"

V chuckled, giving the pan a quick flip.

"Lest you think you'll die of starvation, I suggest you sit for a few moments. I assure you it will be finished shortly."

Evey obliged, pouring herself a glass of juice while she watched him. He did whirl with a certain grace when he moved in the kitchen, as if he were attuned to every item and its place. Yes… for this man she would wait.

V deftly transferred the contents of the pan on her plate and poured her coffee before sitting down across from her with an air of expectancy. As Evey dug in, she couldn't help but feel unsettled by his undivided attention. Apparently her acting this morning had done the trick as he didn't seem unnerved in the slightest. In fact, for all intent and purposes, he seemed back to his reserved self and Evey couldn't help but feel annoyed. She decided to level the playing field.

"Delicious as always, V. Are you not going to eat?"

V leaned back and crossed his legs, seeming smug.

"If you hadn't managed to sleep until lunch time I may have refrained from eating earlier."

Narrowing her eyes, Evey took a sip of her juice before casually replying,

"I suppose it's hard to wake up when I was having such _good_ dreams…"

V quickly avoided her gaze and cleared his throat before standing to hurriedly clean the kitchen.

"Well, I'm sure you have plenty to do today. I myself have a few errands to run."

As V took off his apron and laid it aside, Evey suddenly felt a slight twinge of panic at his retreat.

"Errands? What could you possibly have to do?" She blurted out before thinking.

She saw V's nervous energy dissipate as cold anger readily took its place. His shoulders tensed as he looked at her slowly. Evey suddenly understood the exact fear his victims felt.

"I assure you, Evey, just because I no longer exist doesn't mean I lack purpose."

Dismissing her with a curt nod, V disappeared from the room before she even had a chance to respond.

Evey felt terrible. How had that gone so wrong? She simply hadn't expected it, that's all. She'd never really thought about what V's role would be once she saved his life—she only knew she couldn't live without him. Evey suddenly gained a new appreciation for the dilemma V had faced upon first bringing her to the Gallery. Feeling terribly inconsiderate, she glanced at her watch and swore, realizing how late she was. Quickly finishing her breakfast and putting the dishes in the sink, Evey made a dash for her room and left to meet Fitch. She would have to find a way to make it up to V.

* * *

V peered at himself in the mirror as he straightened a wig over the flesh mask. He was furious with himself. Why Evey's comment had cut to his core, he wasn't sure, but reacting with hostility was certainly not one of his finer moments. Sighing, V wondered if he would ever truly understand his relationship with Evey. With a quick motion, he pulled a high collared pea coat over his shoulders and strode toward the tunnels.

But that was just it—that was why he was so distraught by her comment; in her innocent admittance she had revealed nothing but truth. V had nowhere to be. No purpose to fulfill. V stared at the crowded street of passerbys as he reached the tunnel opening. For just a moment he stayed hidden in the shadows, wanting nothing more than to disappear onto the rooftops. In broad daylight, he doubted it was an option.

Squaring his shoulders, V stepped forward and became one with the crowd. If he could not face daylight, then his prospects of a relationship with Evey were even darker than the Gallery.

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that took so long, but I tried to make it a longer update as the plot evolves! As usual, I don't own the characters and I hope you enjoy :D**

"Evey… are you even listening to me?"

Evey's head snapped back around to look at Eric. They were sitting at a café near the rubbles of parliament and the Inspector's expression had turned anxious.

"I'm sorry, Eric, I got distracted. What were you saying?"

"You know, you are entitled to buy nice things every once in a while. You should cut yourself some slack."

Evey blushed realizing he had accurately surmised the subject of her gaze when her eyes had found the red dress hanging on a manikin next door. Feeling defiant and embarrassed at being caught daydreaming, Evey said dismissively,

"I hardly have time for dresses—I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

Eric raised his hands in surrender and smiled,

"Alright, no need to get touchy. But what do you say? Will you accept the position?"

Evey sighed, weighing the consequences.

"I don't know Eric, that's a lot of responsibility and I have no previous experience."  
Eric smiled, "You worked at the BTN long enough to know how Dascomb operated and through him the Chancellor. Long enough to know what not to do. What's more, you lived with the biggest radical this country has seen in years; you can't tell me some of his politics didn't rub off on you." Before Evey could open her mouth to protest, he continued. "But most importantly, you believe in the people, Evey. You're kind, compassionate, and have hope for London's future. Simply put, we need you."

Evey was torn. She wanted to see London progress but being a part of the upcoming council terrified her after she had fought so long against it. Plus, the idea of such a small body controlling so many lives hardly seemed democratic. But she also knew it would be different this time, she knew there would be elections and the people would be more aware of the folly of ultimate power. That and she had plans for making the BTN an open media source wherein…. Evey's mind abruptly stopped when she realized she'd been quiet for too long. The truth was she'd been making plans for the rise of London ever since pulling that lever. She was far too invested now to see it fail. Eric's change in expression called her mind back to the present when his eyes softened. He reached out to grab her hand across the table.

"Evey… you inspired me to drop my gun with only a sentence. Just think of what you can inspire the people to."

Surprised by his admission, Evey squeezed his hand briefly before letting go.

"Alright, I accept. I suppose after blowing up Parliament, it's only fair that I should help rebuild it."

They both laughed. Evey spent the rest of her evening hashing out the details of her new position, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder what V would think.

* * *

It was after V had taken care of his needs at the bank, tailor, and fresh market that he found himself winding through a familiar footpath through the back alleyways that would eventually reach one of the Gallery's secret entrances. Already planning how he would spend the evening making up for his affront to Evey, V naturally hid himself behind a brick wall when he heard voices up ahead. Feeling silly, both at the fact that he was hiding in broad daylight as a normal London citizen and that he held bags full of fresh produce, V was about to continue walking when he caught the end of the conversation being had by the group of men ahead.

"….I told you, it's not safe yet, they've got her guarded like bloody royalty."

"You call Finch's men guards? Funny. It'd be easier than takin' candy from a baby that would, and from what I've seen of London's princess, much more rewarding…."

"Sweet piece of ass, isn't she?"

There was a sound of someone being slapped on the back of the head.

"That's not why we're here, morons. You heard Rich, stake it out, learn the schedule, report back. Plus, it's not like Rich to be stingy. I'm sure if we do what's asked, we'll all be _thoroughly_ compensated."

There was the sound of muted laughter before one of the men pointed something out.

"There it is. Let's go."

As the men's footsteps receded, V felt himself trembling with a mixture of anger and fear. He'd done well to restrain himself when Evey was referenced and had it not been for them alluding to the mysterious Rich, V would've been hard pressed to find an excuse for not executing their immediate disposal. Extremely torn, V debated whether to drop the groceries and pursue the men or return to the Gallery as Evey was due home soon. Feeling the thrill of a hunt tingling up his spine, V slowly grinned. Oh, there would be time. Maybe his night excursions were yet to be abandoned. Turning around the corner, V once again headed to the Gallery, his mind already plotting the group's demise.

* * *

When V walked in, he was surprised to hear the Wurlitzer playing softly. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he had failed to notice Evey had beaten him home. Setting the groceries on the counter, V paused upon seeing a note on the table. Not sure why his heart jolted, V picked it up and read: "Meet me on the roof. I've heard sunset is the best backdrop to a perfect dinner. EV."

V's heart picked up a pace, his head automatically looking up as if he could see her waiting for him. Immediately forgetting any plans he may have had, V disappeared to his room and reappeared at the lift as Guy Fawkes in a matter of minutes. Tapping his boot impatiently as he rose, V wondered what exactly Evey had in store. As the doors opened, V cautiously stepped outside, not sure what to expect. The sight that greeted him left him breathless.

A simple blanket was thrown on the ground bearing a picnic basket, bottle of wine, and two candles. But most spectacular of all was Evey. She was perched on the concrete railing, easily leaned against the building. She wore a red dress that fit her body perfectly, cutting off at the knee where her legs were crossed. Interestingly enough, she wore no shoes. If that weren't enough, a book rested in her lap where she'd paused in her reading to take in his arrival.

V was speechless. He'd known for a while that he'd loved Evey from first sight, but in this moment he'd never been more sure of it, as if the very thought of living without her was a complete impossibility. It was like she was a flame, the warmth of her felt even across the rooftop only to intensify should he step closer—yes, hers was a heat he would gladly bear.

Evey's smile grew wider at his frozen posture and she held her hand out to him in invitation, half afraid he would refuse. She need not have worried for V was before her in an instant, providing assistance as she slid down from the ledge. Catching herself against him, she ran her hands down the lapels of his pea coat. Looking up at him with a tilt to her head, she mused,

"I like this coat on you. You should wear street clothes more often."

V had been so caught up in his need to know Evey's surprise that he'd completely forgotten to change from his earlier disguise. Suddenly self-conscious, V tried to voice any of the thoughts that were cascading through his mind.

"Evey… you are… that dress is… I only mean to say, you look beautiful."

Evey glowed and easily drew him into a hug. Holding her closely, V closed his eyes and breathed her in. Forgotten was the tension from the streets below and the turmoil from this morning. All was right in the world again, Evey was safe in his arms. She pulled back and tugged on his hand for him to join her on the blanket. Settling down beside her, V nodded at the basket as she poured them wine.

"May I ask the occasion?"

Evey handed him a glass, cocking her head in a familiar manner.

"Do we need one?"

Her brown eyes smoldered at him as she raised her glass for a toast.

"To us."

Lowering his mask with reverence, V clinked his glass with hers. Evey looked toward the setting sun as he lifted his mask to drink. Looking back at her, V found himself wishing he had a brush and canvas. Though her beauty could never be captured, what a muse she would be!

Feeling the weight of his gaze, Evey sighed, still watching the colors meld into one another as they formed London's horizon. Her tone turned serious.

"I'm sorry for this morning, V. I spoke without thinking and truly meant no insult. Sometimes I forget how hard this must be for you…"

Evey's eyes grew glassy though no tears spilled over. Not able to bear her pain, V tilted her chin to look at him.

"Evey, you have no cause for apology. If anything, it is I who overacted because of banal pride and self-importance. As far as supposed hardship—I must admit, every day I stand in awe, wondering why you are still by my side. But viewing it as a hardship? My dear, I am the luckiest man in the world and spending my time with you is no more difficult than breathing."

Sniffling, Evey's hand found his cheek.

"Who said that?"

"I did."

Evey's eyes sparkled before she leaned forward to express her gratitude with a passionate kiss, her hands on his pea coat, pulling him closer. When they broke apart, V's voice was rough as he asked,

"Dance with me?"

Evey marveled at the raw emotion and urgency in his voice. With three simple words, he could make her feel more loved than any man's touch ever had.

"I thought you'd never ask."

V swept her up and easily brought her body close to his with a confidence he had lacked so many months before. As they began to sway back and forth, Evey's eyes twinkled with laughter as she looked up at him with curiosity,

"But V, there's no music."

"Ahhh, your powers of observation continue to serve you well, but I'm afraid you're just not listening." V leaned close to whisper in her ear, "Close your eyes."

Evey did as he asked without question. Even as V's keen hearing absorbed music from the Wurlitzer below, Evey also heard the song not through notes but through V's touch. His hand was secure on her back as he held her close while his other hand gave her cues for which direction to turn. Evey smiled as she allowed him to expertly guide her across the rooftop. It was almost as if he moved her body for her, a concept she knew wouldn't work if she didn't have complete trust in him.

They danced quietly on the rooftop, each caught up in the touch of the other. When Evey began to wonder what V's thoughts must be, she slightly misstepped and felt him automatically adjust, his leg briefly stepping between hers to turn her in a different direction. She was surprised when he twirled her out before slowly spinning her to himself. However, when she returned, it was with her back to him, their arms still crossed in front of her on her waist. His chest was warm against her back as they moved, and the sound of V's voice humming quietly by her ear sent tingles down Evey's spine. She couldn't help but smile with remembrance of that morning. This felt intimate, only now, V was most definitely awake.

Not able to bear the silence any longer without knowing his thoughts, Evey decided to tease him.

"You know, I half expected you to step on my toes."

"Hmmm… doubting my dancing prowess, are we?"

Evey gasped when V easily spun her back to him before stepping forward and dipping her deeply, his hand anchoring her body to his as her torso arched away. V leaned over Evey, loving her complete trust in him as she smiled in delight at the world hanging upside down before her. In her moment of suspension, she leaned wholly on him. It was something he'd wanted to try since first dancing with her; he had to admit, the results were rewarding.

What with Evey's love for him and the red dress that was making it hard to think when her body touched his, V's senses were overwhelmed by the woman before him. For the briefest of seconds, V considered throwing his mask to the side and having her right there, but his inner gentlemen slowly brought her out of the dip, his ballet complete.

Evey, however, had no such reservations and eagerly pressed into him, her arms encircling his neck. V couldn't help but find one hand low on her back, pulling her into him, while the other ran lovingly up one of her bare arms. V shivered when Evey's lips found his neck and began to plant small kisses beneath his collar as they slowly rocked from side to side. He closed his eyes, senses lit ablaze by the woman in his arms. His fingers drew circles on her back where the dress left her skin exposed. After a few moments she whispered,

"Maybe we should skip dinner and go downstairs instead…"

Evey smiled into his neck when he stopped swaying completely. Pulling back with a twinkle in her eye, she added,

"To watch a movie, of course."

V laughed nervously. She had no idea he'd been seconds away from whisking her down to Gallery for quite a different purpose.

"Of course!" He paused before dropping his hands and looking away. "But I must admit, my curiosity is getting the best of me—what have you managed to cook?"

Evey turned sheepish for a moment as she looked at the basket.

"Well… I never said I cooked."

They both laughed as she led him back to the blanket. Pulling out small containers, she handed him one and only wished she could see the expression on his face as he looked at it dubiously.

"It's Thai food from my favorite place near the office. I figured since you've never really had a chance to go out before and seriously doubt takeout is in your vocabulary that I would bring it to you!"

V opened the container and prodded at the contents.

"Consider my horizons expanded. Bon appetit!"

It had grown late by the time all the food and wine was gone. Evey was secretly thrilled that V was comfortable enough to eat around her as long as she respected his privacy, which was easy to do when the sunset-lit London sprawled before her. The view truly was beautiful.

V had enlightened her on many aspects of Thai culture, including the art of Daab song mue, otherwise known as combat requiring two swords. Not shocked that he was well-versed in the fighting style, Evey had updated V on her induction to the council. The elections were only a few months away though there was still debate on where the new parties stood on the finer issues of political affairs. Evey felt no inclination to involve herself in such debates, her role dealt more predominately with raising morale. V was not surprised that the people found her to be an inspiration and told her as much. Evey couldn't help but feel relieved that he expressed pride in her position; she hadn't realized how much she depended on his approval.

Evey was standing now, looking out over the city as the final rays of sun disappeared and the moon eagerly took its place. V noticed her shiver and before she could even reflect on the fact that she was cold, he had draped his pea coat over her shoulders. Shrugging into it, Evey smiled back at him gratefully. He stood beside her, looking out into the night as she leaned against his shoulder. After a few moments, his mask tilted toward her.

"Evey, would you like to see something?"

Nodding, she looked at him expectantly,

"Of course."

"It's going to require some climbing…"

"Don't let this dress fool you," Evey said slyly, propping her back against the wall in front of him, "I'm actually very deadly."

Thoroughly enjoying Evey's tipsy self, V leaned forward to tap her on the nose with a gloved finger,

"Oh, I'm quite sure of it!"

V grabbed her hand and led her to a hidden part of the roof top. Stepping behind a wall, he unfurled a metal ladder. Gesturing at her, he bowed,

"Ladies first."

Evey grinned and eagerly climbed the ladder, happy when she felt V's body behind her, ready to catch her should she fall. When she was near the top, V called to stop her. He climbed up behind her on the ladder and pushed up on a hatch above them. It easily gave way and Evey climbed up. As they stood in a small circular space, surrounded by stone pillars, Evey realized they were in the building's top most tower. She looked excitedly at V. He cocked his mask at her and offered his hand,

"Do you trust me?"

Evey nodded and took his hand. She was pleasantly surprised when V hoisted her onto his back, his hands securing her legs.

"Hold on."

Evey locked her arms around his shoulders and clung onto his waist. She should've been worried about how high her dress was riding up, but somehow, she doubted anyone would be high enough to see her. V easily jumped onto the window sill and stepped out onto the building ledge. Using the outside of the building as handholds, he began climbing, smiling when Evey held onto him tighter. When they reached the top, there was barely enough space for two people to stand. Evey timidly slid from V's back and fearfully took in the city lights below her. She suddenly felt frozen.

"Umm, V? Have I ever mentioned I'm not too keen on heights?"

Evey felt strong arms wrap around her from behind as she was securely pulled into V's chest. He leaned his back against the spire as the wind whipped around them with no railings to be found. He felt warm against Evey's back especially as his mask dipped down to her ear.

"Oh, I don't think you're going anywhere."

Loving the feel of his hands linked securely over her waist, Evey immediately felt safe again. She listened as V pointed out different landmarks beneath them, but mostly she was just happy to be sharing this moment with him. For him to take her up with him felt like a privilege. When he grew quiet and seemed content simply holding her, Evey turned into him,

"V. This is amazing… thank you."

V's mask tilted thoughtfully.

"Gratitude is like the good faith of traders: it maintains commerce, and we often pay, not because it is just to discharge our debts, but that we may more readily find people to trust us.*"

Evey smirked,

"Do you trust me then?"

Pulling her closer to him, V answered jovially,

"I dare say I do."

The pair stood together content to watch over London unaware.

* * *

V gently placed a sleeping Evey on his bed. She had made it down the tower but as soon as they'd stepped into the lift, she began to lean heavily on him. He'd easily swept her into his arms, heart swelling when she linked her arms around his neck and snuggled into him contently. As he pulled the covers over her sleeping form, V sat beside her for a moment, careful not to disturb the bed. He trailed his hand gently from the back of her head until it came to rest on her side.

He had no words to describe how he felt in that moment. No fiction nor sonnet composed could touch the tidings of his heart. This woman had single-handedly brought about his resurrection, not only giving life but becoming it. For surely he held no purpose but to make her smile again, to hear her laugh, to protect her when in danger…. V's hand subconsciously tightened on her waist.

Evey was in danger. The Fingers. There was hardly time to waste when they were surely plotting her demise even now. V sighed, once again full of sorrow that his presence had placed her in peril. He looked at Evey's peaceful expression. V knew she wanted so much more than he could give….but if she could just have patience with him. Only wait until he knew she was safe. Maybe hunting down the Fingers would give him time to accept the love he felt he didn't deserve; give him time to process the tree that beckoned him.

But what a glorious tree she was.

Brushing her temple with a kiss, V rose and headed to the door. Yes, Evey's safety would be his first priority. It was time he fired up the computer systems.

***Francois de la Rouchefoucald**

**So what did you guys think? Please let me know if you feel it gets too OOC. Thanks so much for everyone's kind reviews and your patience with the slow updates! Have a great weekend :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am terribly sorry for the delay! I've had a lot of stuff crash down on me all at once, but I am back! I hope you will find this chapter long and rewarding! Happy reading! (As always, I own nothing!)**

Evey tensed, breathing hard. All of her muscles hurt, her strength was failing her, but still, she refused to give into her smiling adversary.

It had been almost three weeks since their rooftop adventure and Evey had hardly spoken to or seen V since. At first, Evey thought it was her new council position as she was working late hours. Fight though she may, Evey always managed to fall asleep before V came to bed. That was, if he was even sleeping. Evey hadn't woken up beside V since that first morning and she was beginning to wonder if she had scared him off. It was wearing her nerves thin, not knowing if she was being avoided and even more so not knowing what hobby was taking all of his time. She barely saw him, and when she did, his only inquiries seem to be tailored toward getting her to train.

Evey had agreed at first, looking forward to her private lessons under his tutelage, but was quickly disappointed when the sessions consisted only of him showing her different paces to practice before leaving her to the cruel master of repetition. It had only frustrated Evey even more, leaving her training long hours into the night.

But today was different. Today she was going to prove just what she had learned during all of her hours spent alone. After hearing him walk in that evening, Evey had marched up to him and told her distant vigilante that she was ready to be tested with weapons. V had only paused for a moment as he took in her bristling determination before nodding and following her into the training room.

Evey let a smirk slide onto her face as much to taunt him as to gloat over having landed a blow on his shoulder only moments before. She kept her sword at the ready, not fooled for a second by the casual stance the man had adapted, his sword hanging loosely by his side. Her smirk brought an eerie stillness to his presence. This was it—he leapt at her, almost faster than the eye could track, but Evey's eyes were trained. She saw his boots leap from the tops of harmless crates, to light for seconds off the opposing wall, before launching a lethal aerial attack aimed right at her. All Evey felt was calm as his sword descended. She'd expected as much—grandiose tactics had always been his downfall, he couldn't resist giving a show.

Evey easily dove forward into a roll that brought her to her feet. She swung her sword as hard as she could at his exposed back, fast enough to render any normal man incapacitated. But V was no normal man. He whirled with unparalleled agility, sword coming up just in time to create a deafening clang with her own. The opponents stared at each other over crossed blades, both breathing hard. Evey knew she'd surprised her vigilante and a fierce pride blossomed in her because of it. She knew it would be her undoing but she couldn't help it—she was angry with V and the moment was too good to pass up.

"Reflexes not what they used to be, V?" Evey taunted.

With an imperceptible flick of his wrist, Evey's sword was sent flying upwards. Trying her best to keep hold of her weapon, Evey was sent spinning in a circle carried forward by the sword's momentum. V easily stepped forward, stopping her movement by capturing her and her sword against the wall. Evey inwardly growled in frustration. Every time she thought she had the edge, V proved her wrong. If she was honest, she knew V could've easily avoided her earlier nick to his shoulder.

They both paused for a moment, a pleasant shock coursing through their bodies after so much time apart. V couldn't help but languish in holding her powerless with her sword trapped above her by his own. With all of the hours he'd been pouring into surveillance, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed being close to her. He had told himself he was simply avoiding distraction, but looking into her angry brown eyes, he was beginning to question his approach to keeping Evey safe.

Regardless of intentions, V could not refuse an opportunity to teach Evey a lesson that might save her life in the future. He brought his mask close to her ear, loving the way Evey hummed in pleasure at his proximity even as she attempted to resist him.

"Pride must have a fall. I thought I warned you against taunting larger enemies?" He gently scolded. "I'm beginning to think you're not paying attention…"

Trying in vain to cringe away from him, even as he pressed her firmly to the wall, Evey had to think fast. She was NOT losing to him again. She was tired of V always having the upper hand. There had to be a way out, but how? He was obviously bigger, stronger, and more experienced than she was. How would she ever gain the advantage? But it was hard to think of a reason to escape when her heart and body betrayed her. No matter how angry she was, Evey had missed him.

As V pulled back, his mask only inches from her face, their sudden proximity charged the small space between them, betraying their sensibilities. It suddenly dawned on Evey exactly how she would best V—her body language changed, turning at once from defensive to demure.

V tensed, noting the change as she pressed her body against him instead of resisting and leaned forward to kiss his mask. Catching him by surprise, Evey grinned when his grip on her grew lax and his weight shifted against her from a posture of restraint to one of acceptance. It was change enough to allow room for her leg to find its way between his. Oh yes, she knew exactly where his weak spot was.

In one swift motion, she'd brought her knee up between his legs. V let out a grunt of pain, immediately dropping his sword to instead double over in pain. Before he could even lift his head to present her with an accusatory glare, Evey's sword tip titled his mask up as she stood over him, sword pressed to the base of his throat. Her winning smile was enough to cut through even his aching pride. Evey winked at him.

"And you forgot the most important lesson of combat—never underestimate a woman."

She tapped him twice on the shoulder with her sword before sheathing it and striding away. Shaking his head at her audacity, V gingerly stood, grumbling to himself,

"Remind me to never let you fight outside of the Gallery."

Evey called over her shoulder, "I'll get you some ice."

Fretting over how he would once again gain Evey's good graces, V came to a singular determination: she was definitely still mad at him.

* * *

V was tired and cursing.

He had been tailing a trio of Fingers earlier in the night who he had determined to be the highest ranking "officers" outside of the mysterious Rich. If he could just trail them without detection he was sure they would unknowingly giveaway their final encampment. There were five sites in total, that much he had confirmed. He had found four after weeks of surveillance and he was sure that tonight would be his final sweep before putting the final touch on his reconnaissance mission. However, he should've known the Fingers wouldn't stay on the track, trouble was too tempting and London streets at night were still a dangerous thing to behold for the weak and weary.

"I promise... I promise I wasn't eavesdropping. I'm just on my way home, I swear."

"Oi, whattya think boys? Seems to me the lad needs ta be taught some manners."

There was a murmur of agreement.

"The Fingers don't get any respect anymore. Someone might start to think people are no longer afraid."

"Right you are, almost like blatant disrespect to higher authority."

V peered around the corner to see a teenage boy cowering in a corner, surrounded by the three large men. He didn't stand a chance. The boy put his hands in front of him, trying to placate the Fingers.

"I do respect you, I swear it. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time! I've really got to get home to my ma, she's sick ya know."

"Ah, like we haven't heard that before. You should've thought twice before stepping out after hours and listening in on conversations that aren't yours to be heard."

V was suspended in hesitation as he watched the men advance. If he stepped forward, his presence would be revealed. If he easily dispatched the men, he would never gain the last encampment and Rick would surely go underground at the loss of his top officers. When the boy cried out as one of the men grabbed him roughly by the front of the shirt and pinned him to the wall, V suddenly smiled a cold smile. There was an option he hadn't considered, an option he was quite fond of: theatrics.

V staggered into the alleyway, appearing for all intent and purposes as if he'd just stepped from a bar. He belted out an off-key melody:

_Look at the black 'earse, bloomin' great 'orses._  
_Ain't it grand, to be bloomin' well dead!_  
_Look at the bearers, all in their frock coats._  
_Ain't it grand, to be bloomin' well dead!_  
_And look at their top 'ats, polished with Guinness._  
_Ain't it grand, to be bloomin' well dead!_

V swayed with each step until he was standing in front of three startled men, holding batons and knives at the ready. The third still had a loose grip on the boy. V recognized fear in their eyes before it was replaced with suspicion.

"It... it can't be. He's dead!" The smallest of the Fingers said, looking at his companions for support.

"Exactly!" V slurred, pointing upwards as if he had a point to make that he couldn't quite remember. "Ain't it grand to be bloomin' well dead?"

V burst into a grand fit of laughter, causing him to stumble enough to catch himself on the wall.

The tallest of the officer stepped forward dismissively.

"Nah, it just another nutter off his rocker. Who knows how many of those blasted capes and masks are still floating around."

"V wasn't a nutter! He died protecting London from scum like you." The boy said with conviction, straightening even as the Finger's arm still pinned him to the wall.

Even as V slouched against the wall, he winced at the boy's words, now was not the time for childish bravery. V suddenly perked up as if remembering something, stumbling toward the Fingers before they could deal out the intended blows for the boy.

"But I'm V! Can't you see. It's me, the caped crusader!" V giggled like a child with a secret, taking one of the Fingers shoulders as if in camaraderie and began singing in delight:

_Look at the children, bloomin' excited._  
_Ain't it grand, to be bloomin' well dead!_  
_Look at the neighbours, bloomin' delighted._  
_Ain't it grand, to be-_

His song was quickly interrupted as the Finger delivered a sharp punch to his stomach. V forced himself to go down to his knees, knowing the blow should've left any man incapacitated. He feigned surprise as the three men converged on him and began kicking him from all sides. V grunted and internally checked his natural reflexes, instead settling for protecting his mask so as to insure they would not discover it was not made of plastic. After receiving a particularly nasty blow, he let out a dramatic cry, positioning his curled body so that he could see past the men to where the boy had been. Even in pain, V smiled at the knowledge that the boy had escaped safely.

When he had first went down, he had seen the boy hesitate as if wanting to help before logic caught up with him. He was outnumbered and there was no way to help. V hoped it would leave a lasting impression when the boy entered future encounters. When V stilled and began to quietly weep, the blows came to an end.

"That will teach ya to imitate bloody terrorist. Now piss off."

The smallest man leveled a last kick at V that caused him to lose his breath and bridled his anger in a dangerous way. The men laughed before walking away. After a few moments, a dark shadow rose slowly, no hesitation in his movements or hitch to his breathing. The air seemed to crack with anger as he strode forward into the night, trailing the unsuspecting men once more. His movements were efficient and his very presence screamed danger.

The Fingers had no idea what reckoning they awaited.

* * *

V gingerly stepped onto the Gallery's rooftop, wondering just how many ribs the Fingers had managed to crack. He had found the final encampment, but his pride was far from satisfied at the cost. Wallowing was not something he found easy, especially in the face of the very regime he had fought so hard to destroy. He just about to head to the lift when he sensed her presence.

"Where were you?"

V slowly turned to see Evey leaned against a wall, her arms crossed tightly across her chest, her eyes hard. Ah, lady luck was not smiling on him tonight. Maybe his theatrics could manage once more?

Stepping forward with both his arms out wide in a gracious manner, V turned toward her as if in surprise, ignoring the fact that the motion pulled at his injured sides.

"Ah, Evey! I didn't see you there. I do hope you weren't waiting up on my account?"

Evey stepped forward, her eyes narrowing.

"You know very well it's on your account. I know I said I wouldn't ask, but I'm asking. Where have you been?"

V dropped his arms, too tired to keep up pretense. He sighed, steeling himself for the storm in her eyes.

"Evey... I wish I could, but I simply cannot tell you. Just trust that I am-"

"Trust?!" Evey interrupted, taking a threatening step toward him. "How can you expect me to trust you when I've hardly seen you for weeks? Trust would imply communication, V, and I hardly see how we can do even that when you're never here!"

V's mask turned away, unable to withstand the pain in her tortured expression. The bags under her eyes made him immediately regret every night he had kept her waiting, but his pride clung fiercely to the idea of keeping her safe. She needn't worry about being a target or the building resistance, she had enough on her plate and her safety was best left in his hands. It gave him purpose, isn't that what she said he lacked?

"You don't understand," he said quietly, sidestepping her and pushing the lift button with more force than was necessary.

Evey's eyes became desperate.

She stepped forward and tried to pull his arm so that he would face her.

"Then help me understand, V."

Evey was surprised when V gasped and clutched his side. She dropped her hands from him as if burned. Her eyes frantically searched for blood she did not see.

"V, are you hurt?" Evey asked, her eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine," V snapped, stepping quickly into the lift as the door opened.

Embarrassed that she had noticed his injuries, V nodded at her in dismissal before pushing the button that would take him to the Gallery.

"Goodnight, Evey."

Evey stood in shock as the doors closed and felt tears welling up in her eyes. How could he be so cold? Why wouldn't he trust her? The tears flowed freely now as turned and looked out over the city. She had no idea how to get through to him anymore and began to doubt all of the decisions that had led them to this moment. Had she been right to save him? Was he that miserable? Was there someone else in his life? Full of confusion, Evey lowered her head into her hands. Suddenly, her life felt very complicated.

**Thoughts? Let me know what you think about how the story is progressing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A few comments, as a writer, I do feel I have a responsibility to my readers, especially those who have followed me from a previous story. That being said, I would like to apologize to anyone who was caught off guard by the first chapter. It was definitely a different level of intimacy and required a stronger rating to warn potential readers. That's why I'll be updating the rating to "Mature" to be on the safe side and because I want to leave this story open to a range of possibilities. I love V and Evey and I know you do, or you wouldn't be reading their FF. I promise I'm still attempting to keep them both in character, but at the same time, I will not omit that they're two adults figuring out an adult relationship and I would like to explore that in a non-smutty way. Please let me know your thoughts, I would love to hear from you. Thanks for sticking with me this long! Your reviews are amazing and do wonders in motivating me to finish this story :)**

* * *

"I don't like it, you know. This whole not taking care of yourself."

Evey snapped out of her reverie to find Eric perched on the edge of her desk looking at her with concern.

"What are you talking about?"

"Evey, just look in the mirror. You look like bloody hell. I don't know what's going on, but it's high time you got some sleep. Why don't you take the rest of the day off."

Evey's eyes glinted.

"Well, I'm sorry my appearance doesn't meet your wellness standards Inspector, but I'm fine. Stop acting like a mother hen."

Eric smirked before looking out the window.

"So there's nothing on your mind?" He said evenly.

"Eric, I'm fine," Evey implored.

"When's the last time you went out?"

The question caught Evey off guard. Between all of the time she'd been pouring into her job and the training she used to vent her frustration, Evey couldn't remember the last social obligation she'd filled. Eric's eyes seemed to sparkle knowingly.

"Look, I know you've got a lot going on and we all appreciate everything you do. No one will have any doubt as to who rebuilt London's governing body. But you have to take some personal time or you'll run yourself into the ground."

Evey sighed and ran her hands tiredly over her face.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you come out with me tonight? I have to attend that perfunctory police decorum gala, what with the 20 years I wasted on Norsefire. You'd be doing me a favor and I have a feeling dancing would do you some good."

Evey considered Finch's request. He was right, she had forfeited her social life ever since saving V's life, not that she'd had much of one during her "imprisonment." But she never thought that would bother her as long as she had V. Now that things were shaky at best, Evey didn't know anymore. The sudden joy she felt at the thought of V finding out she had gone dancing with Eric made her slightly guilty, but damnit, how else was she going to get his attention?

"Alright, I'll go. Any particular color I need to wear?"

Shock lit the Inspector's face causing him a few second's pause before he asked in disbelief,

"Really? I mean... no, you can wear anything you like."

Evey smiled at the excitement on his face, it was the least she could do for a close friend. Showing up alone at such functions was always boring, especially when you had no one to celebrate your accomplishments with. She should know.

"So, meet you here at what time?"

"I can pick you up from your place if you like."

"Oh, that's alright. I think I'll take that nap you suggested and then come here a little later to finish some last-minute projects."

Eric shook his head at her persistence.

"I should be happy you're taking my advice, if only partially. Alright, I'll see you here at 7:00."

They parted ways and Evey felt only the slightest twinge of guilt. Maybe a night out was exactly what she needed. Picking up her stuff, she headed for the Gallery.

* * *

V stepped into the Gallery, his arms laden with all of the supplies he would need to cook Evey's favorites for dinner. He had a lot of ground to make up as he had been suffering from an intense bout of shame ever since departing from Evey the previous night. He had treated her poorly and was intent upon making up for his slight against her.

Curious, V titled his head when he heard the shower going. What was Evey doing home already? V checked the time. It was barely 4:00. Not sure what to make of her deviation from normal work patterns, V committed to unloading the groceries. He was hesitant to approach her after the way breakfast had gone.

He hadn't slept a wink partially because of his injuries but mostly because of his guilt over the way he had treated Evey. V had rose early to ensure breakfast was waiting on her when she came to the kitchen and had even sat at the table, pretending to read the paper when she entered just so that she would know he was there... that he wanted to be there.

Though he hadn't looked up from his paper when he said "Good morning" he could see from his peripheral vision that she was shocked to see him. Her face grim, she only nodded before grabbing an apple and walking away.

V wasn't sure which had stung more, the untouched breakfast or the fact that she'd slept in her own bed last night.

Sure that he could right things over dinner, V busily began preparing ingredients for pot pie, a recipe Evey loved. After he set the dish in the oven and she had yet to appear, V decided to take to the couch. He grabbed a book at random and sat, his posture too elegant for anyone to believe he was actually reading. Feeling more on edge with each passing minute, V sat the book down, no longer capable of feigning even the slightest interest. He crossed his hands between his legs, listening to the slight noises coming from Evey's bedroom. At the sound of delicate fabric being rustled, V's curiosity got the best of him. What she putting on a dress? Was he under dressed? V hurriedly looked down at himself and realized he could put a little more effort into his appearance if it was a luxurious evening she was after. Maybe she wasn't as mad as he thought...

His thoughts were immediately interrupted when Evey's door opened and she appeared in a black gown. To say she was a vision men would readily fawn over was an understatement as the slip up her leg was enough to make his heart skip a few beats. V stood abruptly, hands clasped behind his back, nervous that he didn't know how to judge her demeanor. Her eyes gave him a quick once over, making him hold his breath-V became the perfect picture of attentiveness.

"I'm going to a gala with Eric tonight. It will probably run late so don't wait up," she said dismissively.

V's heart immediately ran cold, rejection crashing over him in waves. It was soon replaced with bristling anger leaving his posture rigid.

"With _Eric_?" He questioned incredulously, putting more of a snide bite on Inspector's name than he cared to admit.

"Yes." Evey answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She turned and headed toward the door.

V could not stop himself from following, hurt and panic threatening to suffocate him. As she reached the door, V exclaimed,

"In this?" He made an sweeping gesture at her gown as if it was too scandalous for public viewing.

Evey turned on him angrily, bringing him up short.

"If you have something to say, why don't you just say it already?"

V's anger immediately diminished. He deserved this. After all, it had been his brilliant plan to create distance in the first place. Well done, he thought bitterly. V lowered his head apologetically, not able to meet Evey's eyes.

"Only that I wish you and the Inspector the best of times," he said quietly.

Evey's heart broke upon seeing utter dejection in the set of V's shoulders. He could barely look at her and she knew he was still hiding his injuries.

After a tense moment passed between the two, V looked up at her sadly, "Dancing is best enjoyed in public anyway and a gown such as that deserves to be showed off."

V carefully took her hand and brought it to the lips of his mask, missing Evey's pained expression.

"Have fun." V turned and walked into the kitchen.

Evey almost gave in as she read the apparent sorrow in his posture. It was obvious that she had hurt him deeply, prying just far enough into his own insecurities to make him believe them. Great, Evey thought, just what you wanted. Torn, Evey angrily swept from the Gallery closing the heavy door with a click. She tried to battle the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. It was his own bloody fault, she thought as she walked. He had hurt her just as deeply, it was only fair he felt the repercussions. Intent that she would be taking full advantage of the open bar, Evey made her way to meet Finch.

**Ahhhh... the angst! Hope you enjoyed the update. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts. Until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, another long chappy for you guys! I had to give you SOME reprieve from the angst. Cue tipsy Evey! Enjoy ;)**

It was after midnight when Evey walked in tired and more than her fair share of tipsy. Sure, she had a decent time and the company had been tolerable, but she had forgotten how much large groups tired her out, especially in formal settings. She soon grew weary of the looks she drew, ranging from pity to expectation to lust. None of them would ever truly know her. Finch may have been the only one to come close, but Evey was beginning to have her own reservations about her closest coworker. The way he had placed his hand on her back and his refusal to leave her side during the gala combined with the doe eyes he began making at her half way through the night made her question the true nature of his feelings toward her. She had only ever saw him as a friend and as he had no knowledge that V was still alive, Evey knew it wasn't fair of her to give him hope when there was none. But Evey's biggest problem at the moment was far more immediate: her feet were killing her.

She wobbled toward the couch and gingerly pulled her heels off, grimacing at the blisters she knew would last for days. Sighing, she began to rub feeling back into her feet.

* * *

V heard Evey's entrance and could not help but feel himself gravitating toward her. Even if she did not want his company, he had to see her to know she had come back to him.

It wasn't as if he had been waiting on her or anything. No, he hadn't found out what gala Evey had attended in under ten minutes or hacked into the building's security cameras in even less. He hadn't seen the way Finch and every man there had eyed Evey, or the way she had laughed when the Inspector had leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Of course not, those would not be the actions of a gentleman.

V almost scoffed. As if he could ever claim such a title being the shadowed vigilante that he was. Holding his breath, V rounded the corner and saw Evey reclined on the couch. Seeing the weariness in her shoulders, V didn't know whether or not to approach her. Surely the last person she would want to talk to after an evening of being flattered was her sole reason for being kept underground. He saw her grimace as she looked down at something he could not see. Worried, V cautiously took a step forward to see what was causing her pain.

Feeling the air change, Evey smiled, not needing to see V to know he was watching her from afar. Just to be in his presence again made her feel warmer than all of the wine she had consumed that night. Turning her head slightly to acknowledge his presence, Evey mused,

"Now I remember why I never liked formal events."

V stepped into view, his hands behind his back as if unsure. His mask tilted as he took in her exhaustion.

"May I?" V asked cautiously, gesturing in her direction.

Evey looked at V curiously, hating that she was the cause of his hesitancy toward her. Her little act had taken them two steps backward. She could've kicked herself for not being sensitive to his insecurities when it came to her feelings toward him.

Evey gave him her warmest smile and nodded. She was surprised, however, when he did not sit but instead knelt in front of her. Her eyes widened when he gently straightened her leg and cradled one of her feet in his hands. Slowly and methodically, he began to massage her aching feet. Evey inhaled sharply, the sudden pleasuring pain unexpected. She closed her eyes, her fingers tightening on the couch as his thumbs ran along her tender arch. But his touch was gentle and slowly Evey unwound thinking she had never felt something so relaxing. She knew before she opened her eyes that he was watching her. Evey tried to pour all of her gratitude for him into her words.

"Mmmm. You have no idea how good that feels."

V warmed at her response, relieved that she wasn't rebuffing him.

"I have no idea how it feels to dance in high heels for hours either, but I doubt I shall ever find out."

Evey snorted indelicately making V smile beneath his mask. It grew quiet for a moment as V paid her feet more attention than all of her dance partners had cared to give her all night. Content to revel in the plethora of pleasure sensors going off in her head, Evey was surprised to hear V speak quietly,

"From the state of your feet... I can only assume the gala went well?"

Evey was distracted when V's fingers began to work their way up her ankle, massaging the back of her calf; it felt like heaven. She considered her response.

"You could say that..."

Evey noted the slight drop in V's shoulders.

"...but the dance floor lacked something I value most."

V's hands paused and a chill ran down Evey's back as she felt the intensity of his gaze. His voice was low as he asked,

"And what was that?"

Evey raised her hand to motion him forward as if she had a secret to tell. She had no idea how much of her actions could be attributed to the alcohol and quite frankly didn't care. V gently placed her foot on the ground and slowly leaned forward, his stomach touching her knees as his gloved hands rested lightly on the couch beside her hips. Glowing, Evey put both of her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. She knew by how still V was that he was holding his breath.

"Choice in dance partners," Evey whispered, mirroring his words from so long ago.

Evey took his stunned silence as the perfect opportunity to brush her lips against the mouth of his mask, lingering for a moment before pulling back. V hummed pleasantly, a low rumble Evey was always proud to cause.

Even though Evey had yet to touch his actual lips, V felt each of her kisses as keenly as if an electric current had swept straight down from his porcelain mask to his toes. He did not deserve her affection but after fretting he would go without all night, he was desperate for her acceptance and willing to take whatever she gave him.

With her arms still around his shoulders, V was beginning to feel lightheaded with giddiness. Evey wanted to dance with him; _he _was her preferred partner. Cocking his mask at her in a teasing manner, V looked behind her at the Wurlitzer.

"I'm afraid I can't offer you a ballroom, but I happen to know a man with quite the refined taste in music should your feet be willing..."

Evey smiled coyly at the return of his playfulness.

"Only if that man would be willing to take the last spot on my dance card."

Easily rising while pulling Evey gently to her feet, V replied jovially,

"Most willing, madam."

Evey, however, felt both her exhaustion and intoxication catch up to her when she rose and ended up stumbling against V. He easily caught her before she fell to the ground and looked down at her with concern.

"Evey?"

Evey was already giggling against him, all too pleased at finding herself held so tightly in his arms. Just to prove her point, she ran her hands tantalizingly up and down his back and shoulders, grinning widely up at him,

"Wow V, have I ever mentioned how strong you are?"

Even under his mask, V blushed. He began to wonder exactly how much Evey had to drink, as she usually wasn't this straightforward. Still, to know her thoughts was something else entirely... Her hands continued to explore.

"Seriously though, you're like... all muscle!"

Completely devoid of self-consciousness, her hands suddenly went south and gripped his backside, giving him a tight squeeze. V jolted and thought he would die of embarrassment. Coughing, he began to jostle her toward the jukebox, walking awkwardly as he backed her out from between the coffee table and couch.

"This way temptress... because I'm such a gentleman, I'll even let you choose the music," V teased, trying to force her attention away from his body.

Evey smiled winningly at him, still allowing him to steer her toward the Wurlitzer as she walked backwards.

"My, aren't you suave."

Turning in his arms, but taking a tight grip on his hand, Evey dragged him to the jukebox, bringing his arm around her waist, their linked hands resting lightly on her stomach, as she began to browse the songs. The result left V standing close behind her but not quite touching. As he peered over her shoulder at her selection, he couldn't help but find his other hand resting lightly on her hip. V was surprised that the intimacy of the moment came naturally to him. After being so sure he had irreparable broken their relationship, V counted every moment with her a small miracle. V found his lips curling into a smile when Julie London's voice crooned to life. It was their song.

Evey turned and looked at him with such love in her eyes that V could've sworn all time ceased to exist. Only Evey, himself and melodic notes heralding broken love.

V gave one of his grandest bows, mask easily tilting to present Evey's hand with a kiss. When he straightened, Evey melded into his frame, their bodies naturally in tune to the music as they swayed with just enough space in between to make their movements sensual. After a while, Evey rested her head on V's chest, content in the knowledge that V's gaze had yet to leave her since he had entered the room. How was she so lucky to have found him?

Thinking about how comfortable she was and how effortless it was to dance in V's expert arms, she couldn't help but muse aloud,

"I'm so glad you don't require me to wear high heels."

That earned her a deep chuckle from the man in her arms.

"All that glisters is not gold.* If your feet are better off, than decorum be damned."

Evey smiled into his shirt, idly running her fingers along the back of his silky poet's shirt. It was only when her fingers met with the slightest of familiar bulges, that Evey immediately sobered. How had she missed that V was wearing gauze?

V froze when Evey stopped moving, worried by the intent expression on her face.

"V... I think it's time we talked."

His mind running a thousand different directions in an attempt to discern her meaning, V was surprised when Evey's hands brushed lightly against his sides causing him a slight twinge of pain. Oh, so she _had_ noticed his injuries.

Nodding seriously, V allowed himself to be led to the couch. Sitting with his hands clasped between his legs, V did not look at her at first, struggling with where to begin. Evey sat facing him with her legs curled underneath her. He was surprised when he felt a soft touch on his leg and looked up to find her eyes full of concern.

"Please tell me," she begged.

With those eyes, how could he refuse her anything?

"I've been tracking the Fingers for weeks now. The truth is, they've been steadily building resistance to your budding council ever since Sutler succumbed to death in the tunnels. They're planning an attack Evey... an act of terror before the elections," V paused sadly, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Their target is you."

His last words came out pained and she knew the information had been a great weight on his conscious for weeks now. Even as Evey's eyes widened in fear, she couldn't allow V to feel responsible. Evey shifted to snuggle her way onto his lap, sensing his need for reassurance in the tight way he held her. She rested her head on his chest

"Hey... it's not like we didn't expect this, V. There will always be resistance to progress. But at least now we have an advantage. Thanks to you, we know their target-"

V pulled back suddenly so that they were looking eye to eye.

"I won't let them hurt you, Evey," he said fiercely.

Trying to ease his tension, she lovingly rested her hand on his cheek.

"I know you won't... but I think it's time we told Eric."

V looked away, his arms turning rigid around her, making Evey regret her words; she'd forgotten how tender the topic still was. Pushing on, Evey continued,

"I think it's time he knew about us."

V immediately fixed her with a heated gaze. While at first he thought she was belittling his ability to keep her safe, now all he could focus on was the tantalizing tilt her voice had taken when she said _us_. His heart began to beat a little faster when he realized just how close they were sitting and how beautiful she looked in her gown, the neckline dropping just so. He slowly let his hands began to roam over Evey's lower back where he held her securely in his arms and was rewarded when her eyes closed in pleasure, her arms looping loosely around his neck.

"Yes... I suppose I could share my schematics with the Inspector... maybe we should invite him for dinner," V mused.

Evey immediately brightened at the suggestion, her eyes penetrating the depths of his heart. She leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Oh thank you, V! You have no idea how much that means to me. Now c'mon, let's go to bed. I'm properly knackered."

In one motion, V rose with her in his arms and began to carry her toward his room, not even hesitating when they passed her doorway. For the first time in a long time, V felt completely secure in Evey's affections toward him. She had truly accepted him for the monster he was and was slowly shaping him into something new. He knew not what it was but as long as she always returned to him, it hardly mattered. Feeling mirth bubbling inside, V could not help but look down at her cheerfully,

"I doubt you'll be remembering any of this tomorrow."

Evey smacked his shoulder good-naturedly.

After dressing for bed separately, Evey curled up in V's arms and immediately drifted to sleep. V on the other hand, held her tenderly, completely enamored. He promptly decided having her in his arms was something he would never go without again.

*Shakespeare, _The Merchant of Venice_

**So what did you guys think of the chapter? Can you see Finch and V at the same dinner table? As always, thank you SO much for your never-ending support and patience. You guys rock!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, all! I just want you to know, I love you all for your amazing reviews! You are really what keeps me going! This is just a teaser chapter, but I promise you the V/Finch dinner showdown is coming up next. In fact, I hope to have it up before the weekend is over. Enjoy :)**

Evey woke after the best sleep she'd had in weeks. A smile lit her face when she breathed in and smelled nothing but leather and spice... V. Opening her eyes sleepily, she realized V was contently acting as her pillow as he read. A book was poised in one hand while the other absentmindedly drew circles across her shoulder blades. No wonder she had slept so comfortably.

V sat down his book when Evey began to stir. He'd been up for hours but couldn't convince himself to leave Evey to an empty bed. Not after the strain he'd put them through.

"Ahh... good morning, mademoiselle."

His voice was full of such awe and reverence that Evey felt her value to him was far more than even his elegant words could convey; yet only he could make her feel that way by using so few.

"Good morning, yourself," Evey smiled, putting her hand on his chest as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

Rubbing her eyes, Evey turned from him to look at the clock and felt dread hit her full force. She was more than two hours late. Feeling a headache coming on, she narrowed her eyes at V in disapproval.

The vigilante was easily sprawled on his side, facing her, looking at his hands in a mock portrayal of regret.

"V, why didn't you wake me?"

V's mask titled toward her and she could feel the hidden amusement rolling off him in waves.

"Well, I must admit, being a pillow is much harder work than it would seem. That and I assumed you would want to delay your hangover for as long as possible."

Rolling her eyes, Evey carried out her sudden urge to smack the smirk off his Fawkes mask with a pillow, but V easily caught it and used it to his advantage to pull her back to him with a playful "Ha, ha!" Evey was surprised to find herself lying on top of him, his arms wound around her as if he'd won.

Hmm, she'd never noticed before how playful V was in the morning. Noting it for future reference, she immediately forgot how late she was when V leaned up to whisper in her ear,

"What I failed to mention is that I very much _enjoy _being your pillow..."

His rich voice did funny things to Evey's insides. Her eyes now bright and sleepiness forgotten, Evey's hands found V's shoulders and she pressed herself into him, lips finding where mask met skin.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have plenty of nights to perform your pillow duties..."

Evey felt V gasp as her lips grazed his skin and relished in the feel of his bare hands running slowly down her body. Before he could reply, she kissed his mask in a way that stole his breath away before promptly springing off of him and out of the bed. V sat up quickly, surprised by her sudden retreat but ready to give chase should it come down to it. Looking at him coyly from the doorway, Evey chastised,

"I really must get ready now."

V stood, approaching her slowly, his stance almost predatory. Evey felt a thrill of excitement when he casually leaned his arm against the door jam, his mask hovering just above her head.

"As a wheel turns smoothly, my will and my desire were turned by love, the love that moves the sun and the other stars...*" V's hand moved to lovingly caress the side of her face. "... surely the council cannot displace desire of such magnitude?"

"You of all people should know we don't always get what we desire," Evey replied, her hands slowly running down the front of his shirt, smoothing it out as she felt V's muscles tense underneath. She peered up at him from beneath her eyelashes, her words falling quietly,

"At least not without a great deal of patience."

V did not miss the meaningful glance she gave his mask before disappearing into her room. He crossed his arms as he watched her go. Every time he thought he had Evey figured out she surprised him. It was one of the many reasons he loved her. Evey poked her head out from behind her door, not quite able to keep the anxiety out of her voice,

"V?"

Curious, V tilted his head in her direction,

"Yes?"

Even bit her lip in a way that could only be described as naughty, distracting him even further until his mind caught up with her words,

"I didn't do anything embarrassing last night, did I?"

V smirked, even though she could not see it.

"Nothing of the sort... Although there was a moment when you-oh what's the expression bandied about these days... 'copped a feel'?"

Evey's hands flew to her mouth in horror.

"I did not!"

V laughed and walked past her to the kitchen.

"Patience, my dear, tends to be inhibited by intoxication and is certainly nothing I would hold against you. I would think you should start getting ready though... the Inspector won't wait forever."

Evey narrowed her eyes at him in a way that meant he would be questioned more thoroughly later before making a hasty retreat to her bedroom. By the time

V had put the kettle on she was already flying past him in a flattering yet professional blue dress. Leaning away from the stove so he could see her around the wall, V called out,

"Oh, and Evey?"

Evey peeked back around at him from the door with equal parts curiosity and irritation. Even when flustered, she was adorable.

"Invite the Inspector to dinner tonight. I think it's time authority was backed by retribution."

Evey's eyes lit up.

"At 7 then?"

V dipped his head in acquiescence and Evey flew up to him to kiss his cheek.

"You won't regret this!"

Smiling, Evey rushed out the door. Leaning against the counter, V found himself wondering when exactly he'd decided it was permissible to share his beloved Gallery with strangers, especially of the government sort. But thinking of the smile Evey had just bestowed upon him and the way she had melted into his embrace this morning, V knew there was nothing he would not sacrifice when it came to Evey. In all ways she was his undoing, and he was finding he was glad to be undone.

*Dante Alighieri, _Paradiso_

**Hope you were left smiling! I'll be back soon! In the meantime, check out this new VEV fic by Avid Vampire Hunter: The Vacillent Villain. Definitely a great read and I am most certainly looking forward to more :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buckle your seat belts! This is going to be a long chapter, but hopefully well worth it ;) Enjoy!**

Eric Finch had always been a cautious man, but there were certain risks he was willing to take. Looking around at the shadowy entrance to the underground, Finch knew this was one of them. Checking his watch for the third time that night, he wondered where Evey was. She had asked him to meet her for dinner, but the address had been nothing more than a dilapidated tunnel entrance. Part of him believed this was all an elaborate hoax to chastise him for showing signs of his affection, while another less reasonable side of him wondered what manner of activities would cause Evey to want their dinner to be so secluded. Not dwelling, he was relieved when he saw a familiar figure approaching carrying a bottle of wine.

Evey beamed at him, looking just as happy to see him as he felt to see her. How she managed to have such hope brimming behind her stoicism, he would never know, but it was undoubtedly infectious. Finch smirked,

"You didn't expect me to show."

Evey laughed and lightly looped her arm through his before guiding him forward into the darkness.

"Well I have to admit, I don't know how I would react if I was in your situation. But I promise all of my secrets will be revealed soon enough!"

Finch looked at her dubiously for a moment,

"You? Secrets? Surely not the great Evey Hammond…"

Evey laughed and pulled him forward. They walked for a few moments, Finch letting her lead, his mind tracking their every turn. If he wasn't mistaken, they were getting close to where he had held her at gunpoint almost half a year ago. Glancing down at her stoic expression, he could not keep quiet any longer.

"So… are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Evey's bright eyes looked up at him with twinkling amusement.

"Where do you think we're going?"

Finch looked up as if trying to remember something important,

"Oh, if I had to guess based on a feeling, what with this being the underground and near the tracks where you first resurfaced, I would say you were taking me to a certain vigilante residence," Finch shot a side glance at her, "but I wouldn't want to be presumptuous."

Evey smiled, looking straight ahead.

"You should trust your feelings more often."

They rounded a corner and a brick door loomed ahead. Evey put her hand on it before pausing to look back at the curious detective.

"Inspector Finch, I'd like to welcome you to the Shadow Gallery," Evey pushed on the door revealing lights beyond, "V's home."

His eyes calculating, Finch hesitantly stepped forward into the lit space, a delicious aroma immediately hitting his nose… but something wasn't right. He couldn't describe how he knew they weren't alone no more than you can explain why the hair on the back of your neck raises when a person looks your way or why a chill runs down your back when certain death is right around the corner. They were not alone; he felt it. His hand already subconsciously trailing toward his gun, Finch boldly rounded the corner into the kitchen with Evey a few steps behind.

A Fawkes mask stared back at him. V, for there was no mistaking the vigilante's presence, was decked out in his usual black ensemble minus his knives and had one hand draped on the back of a kitchen chair; his casual posture somehow made him even more intimidating.

Shock coursed through Finch's system as if he'd seen a ghost. He drew his gun on reflex and forcefully threw out his other arm to shield Evey from the terrorist's view.

"Evey! Get out of here!" Finch shouted, his gun trained squarely at V's chest.

V suddenly became very still, his mask dipping with severe disapproval.

Evey, who had found herself pushed against the wall by Eric's shielding arm, began to feel panicked at Finch's reaction and V's resulting stillness; this was not going to plan.

"I'll have you know Inspector, I do not make a habit of tolerating guests who bring weapons into my home… much less those who are abrasive toward their hostess," V said as he slowly rounded the table and approached them. He was rewarded when he saw fear flash in the Inspector's eyes.

But Finch was having none of it. V was supposed to be dead. Who was he to crop up after Evey had mourned his death for months?

"I'm warning you! Stay back. After a year of chasing your arse around and a year of thinking you were dead, I'll point my gun where I bloody well please!"

Knowing Finch was now in more danger than he knew, Evey effectively ducked under his arm to stand between the two men putting her hand on V's chest to stop him from advancing.

V was furious at the Inspector and it took all of his willpower to not step forward and break his arm. But the light touch on his chest soothed him in a way nothing else could. Distracted, V glanced down at her, giving his mask the smallest of quirks as if to ask if he could "take care of the situation." Evey gave him the slightest of head shakes before looking at her friend once more.

Finch's eyes went wide, his confusion causing the gun to waver.

"Evey?" he said weakly.

"Eric…," Evey stepped forward hesitantly and felt V bristle behind her. She rested her hand lightly on his gun arm and he immediately dropped it, as if he'd forgotten he held her at gunpoint. "This is my surprise. V… well, V is very much alive. And what's more, he's agreed to help us."

Still not able to comprehend the situation before him, Finch glanced from Evey back to V. The vigilante had adapted a cooler stance since the gun was no longer aimed at Evey, though he was not fooled for a moment into believing V would not kill him without a second thought should he pose a threat to her again.

"You're still alive…" Finch said lamely, no other words coming to mind.

V stepped forward jovially, placing his hand on Evey's waist as he gestured at an open chair.

"Indeed! Now that that unpleasantness is out of the way, would you care to sit, Inspector? The roast is simply to die for."

Not knowing what else to do, as Finch was fairly sure he was going into shock, he numbly sat at the dining table trying to ignore V's innuendo.

Evey gave V a look of appreciation knowing he was only doing this for her. V gripped her waist slightly in reassurance before he turned. Casually throwing a dish towel over his shoulder, he opened the oven to check on dinner. Smiling, Evey put the bottle on the counter and stood on her tip toes to reach for wine glasses; her expression immediately soured as she stared up at a shelf out of reach.

"V," she whined. "Why must you insist on placing everything in the kitchen where I cannot reach it?"

The Inspector watched as V laughed before moving to stand behind her as he reached for the glasses. Stiffening, Finch waited for Evey to tell him to sod off for crowding her personal space, but was surprised yet again when she smiled a secret smile meant only for the vigilante and even leaned back into him briefly before he handed her the glasses.

"Thank you, V," she said lovingly, before turning once again to the Inspector. "Would you like a drink?"

Feeling sick, Finch nodded, wishing in vain she was offering him spirits instead. This night was definitely not going to plan. After Evey had poured the wine, V, who was humming away as he made final preparations, called over his shoulder,

"Why don't you put on some music, Evey? I'm sure the Inspector is in need of enlightenment."

Finch grimaced, not appreciating V's superior tone; as if he could judge when it came to character. Taking a full glass from Evey, he silently followed her to another room and felt his mouth fall open. So these were the treasures Evey had spoke of. For a moment, Finch completely forgot his distaste for the situation and the owner of such a place and was completely absorbed in the art around him. God, it was beautiful. He hadn't noticed he'd wandered off until the voice of Sinatra began playing softly from behind.

Finch turned to see Evey leaned gracefully against a jukebox, smiling knowingly at him over her glass. Forget the art, she was beautiful. Under the pretense of taking a closer look at the Wurlitzer, Finch stepped over to her, his eyes skimmed the songs before flickering to V's turned back in the kitchen before settling on Evey. Keeping his voice low, he said,

"You know… you could've told me. Before."

Regret mingled with guilt tempered Evey's eyes before she answered truthfully,

"I know but after the way you reacted the first time we met, I wasn't ready to chance V's life. Can you honestly tell me he would've been safe had I told you that night at the train?"

Finch's eyes turned stormy before he looked away.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But that doesn't change that it's been three months now… you could've told me. Why didn't you?"

Evey looked away for a moment, confusion on her face. In the kitchen, unbeknownst to them, V grew still.

"I suppose… I wasn't ready to share him with the world yet. We have taken so much from him already and given very little in return." Evey turned to Eric with wide eyes, suddenly timid of his reaction. "Was that selfish?"

Eric's eyebrows rose in surprise at her sudden need of his approval. He felt oddly protective of the woman standing before him. She had changed so much from the girl he had chased for so long. Dropped was her veiled naivety as soon as she had been thrown into a world she didn't ask for. And what was left of her now? He had seen the haunted look in her eyes at times, the sadness that lurked there. And he saw the questioning now. She wanted to know if saving V's life had been the right thing to do and searching her eyes, Finch realized he didn't have an answer.

"If I may so boldly interrupt, dinner is served."

They both jolted from their reverie when V's voice broke the silence from behind. He stood a few steps away, hands clasped behind his back. As soon as she saw him, all doubt washed from Evey's expression. He gestured for them to sit at the table and Finch did not miss the way V held out Evey's chair for her or the way her voice changed when she said a quiet, "Thank you."

Eric felt his stomach grumble when he looked at the meal before him. It looked and smelled more delicious than anything he'd been served in a long time. He vaguely wondered if it was poisoned. V came by and generously poured his guest more wine, his clear voice happily quoting,

"Good wine is a good familiar creature, if it be well used."*

Satisfied that no one was in need of anything else, V implored them to dig in before sitting down beside Evey. It did not escape the detective's attention that there was no place set for the vigilante. Defiant to the end, indeed! Would he never see his face?

Taking a tentative bite of the roast, Finch's face showed surprise; he hadn't expected it to taste so good. He looked up to find V watching him with interest. If he didn't know better, Finch would swear he was laughing at him behind his mask. How a terrorist managed to have time to become a culinary genius, he wasn't sure, but that didn't mean he wasn't prepared to benefit from it. Taking another bite, he commented nonchalantly,

"I must say, I'm impressed. It's hard to believe a terrorist would spend so many hours dabbling in the culinary arts, what with all of the people you had to kill."

V's mask tilted slightly as if studying him before replying darkly,

"Oh, I take pleasure in all art forms, death not excluded."

Not liking the way Eric's eyes narrowed, Evey chimed in,

"You've outdone yourself again, V. It's delicious!"

V's attention immediately centered on her as he ducked his head with humility,

"I'm glad you like it."

Finch could've snorted at the abrupt change in the vigilante's demeanor, but he was too busy enjoying the food in front of him. If there was one thing he was sure of, V was completely and solidly wrapped around Evey's finger. But hadn't he known that from the beginning? What he couldn't understand is how he had managed to gain Evey's trust.

After a few moments of silence filled only by the sound of silverware and Evey's furtive glances between the two men, Finch leaned back in his chair. With food in his stomach, he felt more in control of the situation.

"Right. So do you mind explaining how you're still alive? Last time I saw you, you were covered in scarlet carsons aboard a train full of explosives headed toward Parliament," Finch said, pointing his fork in V's direction.

V's gaze immediately rested on Evey and such adoration poured from him that even the Inspector need not look in his eyes.

"The entirety of my being and all that it encompasses is unfailingly owed to a woman who single-handedly engineered my resurrection... I bet you were unaware Inspector that you were dining with an angel."

Evey blushed, narrowing her eyes to negate V's claims when Finch's quiet voice cut her off,

"I don't need reminding." His eyes met hers briefly before he turned to V and his gaze hardened. "But it makes me wonder what that makes you?"

It was Finch who was now on the receiving end of Evey's cold stare. V stiffened at the Inspector's question, feeling an old heaviness settle on his shoulders. He was a monster, was he not? Had she not called him as much? He internally checked himself. No; they were past that, he had already gained her forgiveness. But the Inspector's acute needling left him more than a little irritated. V leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"The mind is its own place and in itself can make a heaven of hell or a hell of heaven,**" V quoted, aiming to unsettle the Inspector.

Finch shook his head and took a sip of wine.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Evey leaned forward, her hand reaching out under the table to squeeze V's leg in reassurance. Conviction rang in her words as she addressed Finch.

"If anyone here can be accused of selfless sacrifice and salvation, it's V."

Finch had enough sense to look appropriately chastised. Nodding he tried a different tactic to get Evey to speak.

"Speaking of salvation, will you tell me how you managed to get him off that train?"

Evey looked embarrassed for a moment before meeting V's eyes. Finch was surprised that V looked just as interested as he felt. Had he not heard the whole story yet? V nodded and Evey laughed, grabbing her wine glass. Swirling it, she tried to think of where to begin.

After much wine and convincing on Eric's part, Evey shared the whole story of how she had tricked him and saved V. Eric listened enthralled by how such a small woman had accomplished as big of a task as bringing V back from the dead. V listened with reverence adding a few details from his perspective that made everyone laugh.

Throughout her story, Eric had seen more than enough to know that the nature of the relationship in front of him was more than platonic. If the possessive way V had held her waist in the beginning and the incident in the kitchen hadn't been enough, the glances they now shared when they thought he wasn't looking and the way Evey's hand occasionally rested on his crossed leg, were definitely indicators that something had changed. It wasn't a thought that made him happy, but it also left him curious to know just how involved they had become.

Their plates long clean, V stood and collected the dishes asking as he went, "If you are up to it Inspector, I have a proposal I would like to make."

Finch nodded and waited as V left to collect something from a different room. He noticed Evey stifle a yawn and was surprised to see it was nearing 11:00. V returned with what looked to be several thin rolls of paper. Once rolled out on the table, Finch found himself looking at maps and building schematics as well as a stack of surveillance photos. V leaned past his chair and pointed to five marks on the map.

"Here, here, and here are where you will find the Fingermen are building resistance. The other two marks are their safe houses."

Even as Finch's mouth fell open in surprise, V continued,

"After weeks of investigation I know for certain that they are being led by a man that goes only by Rich, who curiously, even I haven't caught sight of. As a matter of fact, I'm beginning to wonder if he even exists. Regardless, their aim is simple in that they seek to dismantle the council before elections are held. Primarily, through the kidnapping of one Miss Evey Hammond."

"Now wait, wait, wait!" Finch exclaimed, standing abruptly. "You're telling me not only have the Fingers regrouped but that they're led by a man without a face and that their intentions are to kidnap Evey before elections are held in two weeks. Are you mad?"

V sighed and glanced back at Evey, whose eyes held laughter.

"Only the best people are," V quipped before taking a step forward and tapping Finch's forehead with his gloved finger. "But if you don't believe me I'm afraid you will have more than a few rugged brigaders on your hands. What I am offering, Inspector, is my assistance. I know where they are, how many there are, and the launch date of their operations. What's more I have a monopoly on their primary target. What do you have?"

Not sure how many more surprises he could handle for the night, Finch looked helplessly at Evey who only shrugged. V was telling the truth.

Sighing, Finch rubbed his tired face.

"I'll tell you what I have, a lot of new information to sort through from a man I thought was dead. If I do take you at your word, and that's a very big if, how would you go about eradicating the resistance? Do you think I'm just going to let you drop from the skies and spill blood on the streets of London right after we've gained the slightest semblance of order? Like hell!"

V took a menacing step forward, making Eric flinch backwards.

"If it means keeping Evey safe, I will lay waste until not a single man is left standing."

"No."

Both men turned when Evey's strong voice rang out behind them. Her weariness had faded and was replaced by a reserved furiosity.

"There will be no killing this time."

V's shoulders tensed and for the first time that night, Eric felt relief. If he knew one thing to be true it was that Evey had the last word.

"Evey…" V began warily, but was quickly cut off.

"No. Not this time V. You told me this world belonged to a different people now," Evey said, rising to place her hand on his arm. V looked away. "You were right. The new government will not strike fear into the heart of its people by spilling the blood of those who break the law by night then spew hope by day. What we need is transparency. That's why I need both of you."

Evey paused and looked at the two men who meant so much to her. Though both were stubborn in their own regard, she knew they only wanted to protect her. But Evey had the clairvoyance of being able to see beyond herself thanks to V. Meeting Finch's eyes, she continued,

"Eric, you have the authority of our police force at your fingertips. I fully expect you to cooperate with V. Paired with his schemes and schematics, I have no doubt we can resolve this peacefully before the elections."

Evey's impressive display of fortitude was somewhat quelled when she was forced to stifle another yawn. Smiling full force, she ran her hand along V's back before walking toward the hallway, both sets of eyes following her. She called out as she went,

"Between the two of you, I fully expect to be debriefed on a plan of action by tomorrow. Goodnight, boys."

With that she disappeared.

It was completely silent as both men stared in disbelief at the space she had just vacated. Chancing a side glance at V, Finch muttered,

"Something tells me we both just lost and don't know it yet."

V put his hand on his hip and scratched his head as if pensive,

"All the reasoning of men are not worth one sentiment of women."***

Shrugging, V grasped Finch's shoulder,

"Well Inspector, I solemnly swear to not intentionally kill the men we hunt together as long as you promise that I have your full support as well as the support of the men at your disposal. Do we have an accord?"

Sighing, Finch shook his hand.

"It doesn't look like I have a choice."

As V walked him to the door, the vigilante mused,

"Ah, but we always have a choice, Inspector. Even in sacrifice and compromise, the choice lies in why and for whom."

Eric grimaced and stared hard at the man before him.

"I think we both know for whom."

Finch nodded then turned to leave, his head full of more than enough to leave him weary for days to come. Troubled, V shut the door and headed to his room to find Evey curled fast asleep. Slipping off his gloves, he ran his fingers lovingly through her short hair. Even now, she was his moral compass, guiding him forward with principles he'd instilled. She was so strong yet so soft. He could only marvel at her complexity. Sighing, he rose to walk to his computers when her hand grasped his. Turning, he saw her eyes were still closed as she mumbled,

"Did you not wear your apron tonight because you were embarrassed?"

V shook his head in amusement, of all the things she could've reflected on, that was the detail she dwelled on? He caressed the top of her hand with his thumb.

"False face must hide what the false heart doth know.****"

Her eyes still closed, Evey brought his hand to her mouth and kissed his palm.

"All I know is'it makes you look sexy…"

Evey snuggled deeper into her pillow and V knew she was truly asleep now. Pulling his hand into his lap and tracing where her lips had touched his burned skin, he smiled. There was no rhyme or reason to Evey's affection for him, but she had made it abundantly clear that her love for him extended well beyond any mask or apron he would ever put on. Maybe it was almost time.

Standing resolutely, V headed toward his computers. But first the Fingers. With permanent disposal no longer an option, he was going to have to rethink his strategy.

**Dun, dun, dun! Prepare for action, character introductions, and more action ahead! I would absolutely be thrilled to know what you thought of the V/Finch dinner showdown. I really tried to keep it in character and hope it lived up to expectations!**

***_Othello_**

****_Paradise Lost_**

*****Voltaire**

****** _Macbeth_**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for how long it's been since I last updated. I've been to Peru and back and I've had quite a few life changes. That being said, the continual support and phenomenal reviews keep me devoted to this story! Thank you ALL so much for your love and support. I made this chapter extra long and hopefully gave some of you what you've been looking forward to... Enjoy! (I don't own any of the characters, btw.)**

Jasper shifted nervously, trying in vain to think of a way to avoid the question. The man in front of him grew still, his eyes narrowing dangerously under his broad-brimmed hat. Although his hard stare could be felt, his face could not be seen as it was in shadow.

"I asked you a question, Jasper."

"It was really nothing. I just ran into a little trouble in the alleyways is all."

"Go on."

"I was on my way to see Ma on Thursday night when three Fingers grabbed hold of me."

"What?!"

The man was suddenly on his feet, his fists clenched. His voice was deathly quiet when he asked,

"Tell me what they looked like."

"I don't know, one was tall with a mustache and the other was a little grubby and bald. It was too dark to tell. But they didn't hurt me, they really didn't. I told you, that's when V stepped in."

The man sighed, shaking his head and walking to look out the window.

"Your mother told me you've been obsessing over the vigilante. It was probably just a drunk, Jasper."

"I tell you, he wasn't!" Jasper said passionately. "I thought so at first, too, but then I hid behind the rubbish because I was worried about him. And I swear it, as soon as they were gone, he got right up as if nothing had happened. It was V, it had to be! I even saw the gleam of his knives before he disappeared!"

The last detail caused the man to still. Carefully taking his hat off so that his whole face could be seen, he turned around.

"What did you say?"

"His knives, I saw them before he took off after the Fingers."

"But that doesn't make sense..." the man said, as if talking to himself. "To have stayed quiet so long and be willingly beaten..."

"He did it to save me," the boy said pridefully.

The man turned then, walking over to place a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Be careful son, I am glad V was there to save you, but that won't always be the case. You must prepare to take matters into your own hands when the time comes."

The boy nodded seriously, looking up at the dark-haired man. He was dressed immaculately in a crisp three-piece suit with a golden watch chain draping from one of the pockets. His face showed deep lines of weariness, but his eyes were keen and full of a sharp intelligence.

"Yes, Father," Jasper answered as he leaned forward to hug the pensive man.

* * *

Evey sighed, looking at herself in the mirror as she dried off. Her hair was fashioned in a pixie cut, longer on the top, shorter on the sides. It was a personal choice she'd made since it started growing out. She had to admit, having her hair taken from her at the time had been crippling, but now she only saw it as a sign of strength and independence. She knew V preferred it long, but she couldn't get herself to dwell on such things when the cut made her happy. Smiling, Evey pulled on some sweats and headed to find her vigilante.

Wondering where V was, she plodded out of her bathroom and into the hallway. The Gallery was dark and eerily quiet, but Evey could just make out a muffled thumping coming from the sparring room. Curious, she slowly made her way down the pitch black hallway. Reaching out, she found the door to be closed. Opening it a crack, Evey heard something crash loudly to her left. Wondering what V could possibly be doing in the dark, she poked her head into the room.

"V?"

The noises abruptly came to a halt. Sticking her hands out in front of her, Evey walked forward, trying to keep herself from giggling,

"What are you doing in here, you impossible man?"

Unbeknownst to her, V leaned against a wall, taking a moment to catch his breath while trying not to give himself away with laughter. Evey could be absolutely adorable at times, and now was no exception as she stumbled blindly around in the dark room with her arms reached out expectantly. Before she had a chance to crash into the chaise, V snuck up behind her and scooped her into his arms, spinning her in a circle as she gave a surprised shriek of delight and held onto him tightly.

"Has anyone ever told you you smell absolutely ambrosial?"

"Can't say they have," Evey laughed.

V leaned forward and buried his mask in her still-damp hair, breathing in deeply.

"Hmmmm, fantastic!"

Loving the playful mood he was in, Evey tried to see his face in the dark.

"You still haven't explained yourself, you know."

"Ah, fighting in daylight is one matter; fighting in the absence of such is something else entirely-tell me Evey, would you like to learn how to fight in the dark?"

Smirking, Evey's eyes began to adjust and she could just make out his grinning Fawkes mask looking down at her expectantly.

"Why does something tell me you're going to make me learn regardless?"

"I would never!" V said in mock offense.

"Alright. Put me down then."

V let her slide to the ground in front of him, already feeling energized even though he'd been training for two hours.

"First and foremost, you have to trust your senses. Now… close your eyes."

"Really?" she whined. "They just adjusted."

"Trust me."

Evey rolled her eyes significantly before shutting them. She jolted when his low voice suddenly came from behind, just above her ear.

"I saw that…"

Evey grimaced, trying hard to determine where exactly V was; in the dark, it felt like he was all around her. On every side. She tried to keep her breathing level but was startled again when she felt the air move and his voice came from a different side.

"Now, I want you to concentrate on your other senses. Smells, vibrations…" V brushed lightly against her before he vanished again, "...touches."

Evey gasped then felt herself growling in frustration at how sly her vigilante was; he was playing with her. Trying to catch on to his game, Evey stood still, listening intently and breathing deeply through her lungs as she tried to concentrate. And there it was, the slightest smell of leather, spice, and clean sweat all pleasantly mixed together. V smelled like… well, he smelled like sex. Evey blushed at her thoughts, but slowly turned to face where he was standing off to her side.

V smiled, a thrill running down his spine when she faced him. Oh, she was good- intelligent, entrancing Evey! He stepped around her and watched, amazed, as she turned with him in the dark, her back never quite facing him. He wasn't sure what was giving him away, but her face showed intense concentration. Curious, V took two steps closer in quick succession, placing him quite close to her in less than a second. Though it took her a moment to react, surprise flit across Evey's face as she took a half step back and adopted a defensive position with her hands up, ready for attack.

"Brava, Evey!" V praised, delighted by her progress. "Now… I want you to try to react to my movements. Are you ready?"

Evey nodded determinedly, her eyes still closed. Moving at half-speed, V grabbed the front of her shirt by her shoulders. Evey quickly adapted by bringing her arms under his and, in a circular motion, knocked them away. Her half step back put them in the same positions as before as she waited for his next affront.

"Good!" V practically purred.

They practiced in that manner for some time as V approached her again and again with offensive tactics and she successfully learned to ward him off. Of course, V was moving rather slowly, but he was impressed by how easily Evey seemed to catch on. Allowing her a moment to rest, he stepped back a few paces.

"You can open your eyes now."

He watched, curious as Evey's eyes met his straightaway and she smiled.

"I see you."

V bowed his head in approval of her progress but was surprised to see she had once again adopted a fighting stance.

"Well, c'mon. Let's try for real now."

V chuckled at her persistence before vanishing once more. Shocked, Evey whirled around but had once again lost track of him in the dark. How did he always manage to blend so well? And would it kill him to make a little noise? Pushing back her panic, Evey tried to keep herself collected as she concentrated on everything she'd just learned. Straining to hear in the silent room, the back of Evey's neck began to tingle; she whirled on instinct and was just in time to block an attempt to grab her from behind. Evey retaliated with two quick jabs to V's chest with the flats of her hands that put enough distance between them for her to aim a roundhouse at his neck. V easily caught her foot and twisted, causing her to hit the ground, her hands catching the worst of it. By the time Evey had regained her footing, V had disappeared.

Frustrated, Evey tried to calm her breathing. She closed her eyes and let her hands fall to her sides. Breathing slowly, she extended all of her senses across the room. Concentrating, she just heard the fall of his boot to her right when he grabbed her wrist-Evey stepped into him, surprising him by bringing his arm into her chest. Before he could anticipate her maneuver, V's back hit the floor after she had skillfully wrapped her leg around his and used the leverage to bring him down.

V was absolutely thrilled by her successful mount as she perched on top of him, her hands on either side of his head. Though there was something beguiling about letting Evey have her way with him as they paused in unison, V was not one for surrender. He swiftly gripped the back of her legs and rolled her, stretching forward to pin her hands to the floor.

They were both breathing heavy now and though Evey squirmed momentarily underneath him, V held tight and she quickly gave in, laughing at him with amusement in her eyes.

"You didn't lock your knees," V noted fondly.

"I don't suppose there's a way to get out of this, is there?"

V shrugged as best as the position would allow and grinned under his mask.

"There very well may be, but I can't say I feel inclined to share."

Noting the way his posture had relaxed and the familiar feel of his weight between her legs, Evey suddenly felt the darkness of the room and their sudden proximity become enticingly tangible. By the way V had gone quiet and the fact that he had yet to release her, she had no doubt he was feeling the same.

Well, if he wasn't going to do anything about it... Evey shifted to brush her hips suggestively against his, not able to keep the desire from her eyes. At her touch, V froze against her before pulling back slightly.

"Evey…" V warned.

Running her leg slowly down his, Evey met his hips again and was rewarded by the slightest twitch of his own. Suddenly she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

V hung his head slightly, his shoulders drooping as if they held the weight of the world.

"Evey, I can't…"

Evey easily slipped out of his now-loose grip and ran her hands down his strong chest.

"This is your chance, V. It's dark… I'll close my eyes if you want. I just… I want you to kiss me...please?"

Evey was embarrassed by how desperate the last of her request sounded, but she wasn't backing out now. She needed this; they needed this.

Adrenaline pumping, V was visibly torn. God, he wanted her so badly, but surely this was not the most reputable way? He should be able to face her, to stand before her and offer all of himself; not ravage her in a dark room on the floor. And surely she wouldn't… that is to say… once she felt his face… his lips. Surely she would run away... her gentle touch on his mask broke his reverie. He hadn't realized he'd been still for too long. He met Evey's eyes and found them full of love and concern.

"V?"

Sighing, V tenderly cradled her face.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Evey?"

Smiling, Evey leaned against his hand.

"More than anything," she answered quietly.

Still not able to clearly see him, Evey felt him move above her and heard something heavy rest on the floor. Evey's mouth suddenly felt very dry. He shifted against her and though she couldn't see, she could feel his face, his actual face, hovering only inches above hers. He was hesitating, in fear of her reaction, no doubt.

Tentatively, Evey brought her hands up and touched his face on either side. She didn't have to see V to know he had closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. The feel of warm air on her cheek could have made Evey laugh for joy; finally, to have no barriers between them! She let her fingers explore his rough skin, her soft touch falling on his strong chin, his prominent cheekbones, a crooked nose…. her fingers glided over where eyebrows should've been and found the worst of his facial burns. Poor V...she felt him tremble against her when she ran her thumbs gently over his closed eyes.

"V?"

"...hmmm."

"What color are your eyes?"

And just as strongly as she knew when he looked at her from behind his mask, Evey felt his arresting gaze on her now.

"Cerulean blue, last time I checked," he said quietly, his clear baritone voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Beautiful," Evey breathed, before pulling his face to hers and gently moving her lips against his.

Lights exploded behind V's eyes as he leaned forward into Evey's kiss. Warmth rushed through his entire body and pleasure lingered on every nerve ending. No one had touched his face in 20 years, much less kissed him. He had barely processed that Evey had accepted his scars and now this!

When Evey pulled back, she couldn't see his expression but his slight groan was enough to let her know he very much wanted to continue. His heart beat rapidly against her own causing her to smile.

"So… why haven't we done this before?"

Elated, V laughed against her and ran his hand lovingly through her hair. Ghosting his nose along her face, his lips reached her neck where he murmured,

"Hmm… some might say it was a perspective on patience, but I must confess… I didn't know how you would react... to my scars."

V dropped a single kiss on her pressure point that lit Evey's senses on fire, but more pressing than her desire for him was her heartbreak over hearing the pain in voice when he mentioned his burns.

"Come here…"

Still feeling the need to reassure him of her affections, she pulled his face back to hers, and began to leave lingering kisses one at a time on his chin, his cheeks, his nose, his now-closed eyes… she pulled him even closer so that his face rested against hers. She whispered,

"Just in case you forget."

V made a sound of disapproval before quoting with passion,

"As if the coast could forget the ocean,

or the lung could forget the breath,

or the earth could forget the-*"

Evey cut him short by crashing her lips to his once more and moaned when V deepened the kiss. She had always known V would be a passionate lover and the way he kissed her now only proved her theory. When they finally pulled back for air, Evey could not help but laugh in delight.

"I think you made your point," she laughed.

"Hmmm…" V's hand found her stomach and slightly pushed her shirt up as he began to drop kisses behind her ear and down her neck causing Evey to naturally arch into his hard body as she turned her head to give him better access. "If that's your method, feel free to interrupt me any time you please..."

Evey closed her eyes, focusing on V's lips as they trailed lower and attempting to take in the man moving against her just as intensely as she had when they fought. But she couldn't concentrate, as much as she tried to ignore it, there was just one little thing keeping her from being in utter bliss. She wrinkled her nose.

As V left a lingering kiss at the start of her chest, Evey gently pressed her finger to his lips causing him to pause. It was a new sensation to V that he found to be most evocative. Evey propped up on her elbows, smiling.

"I hate to say it, but for now, I think you need a shower. After all, you _have _been working out for a while."

Evey kissed him once more chastely before pushing him lightly on the chest to let her up, something V easily adjusted to. As Evey stretched, already feeling sore from their workout, V surreptitiously smelled himself and was chagrined to find she was right. Finding the whole situation unexplainably funny, V replaced his mask, turned the lights back on, and followed Evey out of the room. He trailed closely behind her as she walked, unable to contain his giddyness as the taste of her lips still lingered on his,

"Out of all of the senses, olfaction is the one you chose to settle on?" he questioned ironically.

Evey whirled on him, bringing him up short and leaving them standing quite close. She cocked her head as if pensive, but with mischief in her eyes, as she ran her hands slowly down his chest until they rested on his belt. She pulled him forward, making him hiss through his mask at being pressed hard against her.

"Oh, I don't know, I rather like touch."

V gulped, feeling all of his blood rush somewhere below his belt. Their faces only a few inches apart, V leaned forward to kiss her but immediately stopped, reminiscent of the first time Evey had done the same. Damn his mask! Suddenly V understood exactly what Evey's game had been and how deeply he was ensnared. Oh, she was good.

"You clever temptress...this was your intent all along, wasn't it?" V said roughly.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Evey replied cheekily, before winking at him and walking to her room.

V watched her go, desire and frustration building two-fold. Never forget indeed!

This was going to be a problem.

*Beau Taplin

**So what do you think... does V's mask need to go? More to come!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, your reviews are simply amazing! They are what remind me to keep writing and updating haha Trust me, I love this story as much as you, just trying to find the time to write lately has been really hard. Hang with me and we'll finish it together! Hope you like the update :)**

The Finger's head whipped as blood flew from his mouth and splattered on the floor. He hung limply from the chair, in too much pain to consider an angry retort.

"Repeat it to me again, Donovan."

He attempted to lift his head to stare at the man sitting on a desk in front of him-his posture reeked of boredom.

"I will not terrorize street youths," Donnovan repeated painfully.

"That you won't, Donnovan, because doing so brings attention to our little operation and that's the last thing we need. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you'll be sure to pass the message along?"

"Yes, sir."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Release him," the man said, making a lazy motion to the guards standing by the door.

Rubbing his wrists after the cuffs were off, Donnovan gingerly walked out of the room escorted by one of the men. Sighing, the man on the desk met the eyes of a man with jet black hair sitting in a corner, out of the way.

"Your men are getting restless, Giorgio."

"It will not be a problem again," he answered resolutely.

"You know this changes things."

Giorgio nodded, his eyes suddenly turning eager.

"Just the science alone… if replicated, we could make millions."

The man on the desk's posture suddenly turned rigid and Giorgio subconsciously shrank back in his chair.

"I've already told you, I am not in this for the money."

Giorgio bowed his head apologetically.

"Yes, sir."

Standing to pour himself a glass of Bourbon, the man's cool demeanor seemed to return.

"Are the retrieval plans still in order?"

"He believes we are set to take her tomorrow night."

"Good. See to it that he continues to believe so. And have the cell prepared; it's nearly time."

Giorgio nodded and stood, walking to the door.

"If I do say so, sir, it seems odd to think he's been alive this whole time and hasn't killed anyone."

Taking a sip of Bourbon, the man replied mysteriously,

"Oh, I think he's found his purpose elsewhere."

Not sure how to reply, Giorgio left the man to his thoughts.

* * *

V sat on the red chaise, pulling on his second leather boot. He was dressed in his normal ensemble, lacking only his knives and hat. He felt her eyes on his back and did his best to ignore them, instead sweeping the invisible lint from his now-tied boot. Satisfied with his impeccable appearance he put his foot on the ground and patted his legs as if to announce his departure. "All right! I'm off…" before he could complete his sentence, Evey's arms draped down from the back of the chaise to encircle his neck. She held him in an embrace from behind and pouted on his shoulder.

"Please…. V?"

V did his best to ignore the pleasant weight on his shoulders, intent on not letting her distract him to get her way (again). V sighed, "I've told you, Evey, the streets are simply too dangerous still to go traipsing about at night, much less on rooftops. Just because Finch said the area is clear doesn't mean there aren't real dangers. The encampment alone..."

With an agility she hadn't possessed a few months ago, Evey leapt over the chaise and deftly planted herself next to him. She pulled her best puppy eyes on her stunned suitor.

"C'mon, V, how am I supposed to learn more about fighting if I never leave the Gallery? As it is my security at stake, I would think I have a certain say in it. Plus, I promise to stay out of the way."

V sighed in frustration, trying hard to hold steady in his resistance. Something that had proved quite difficult in the past few weeks ever since their first kiss. He spoke haltingly, as if putting a great deal of thought into each word.

"This isn't training, Evey… there is a real threat against your life. My preliminary scans detected at least six men—who knows how many more if alarms sound. I simply cannot bear in good conscious… were you to get injured I… I can't."

V wasn't looking at her and she knew his mind was going to dark places at the thought of losing her. Determined to show him she was not only there but his equal, Evey slowly straddled him, forcing him to look straight into her eyes.

"Hey," she said softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Evey leaned forward and tenderly kissed his mask. Though he froze at first, she was happy when she felt his hands on her hips. She pulled back slightly and smiled.

"Plus, two is better than one in a fight."

V shook his head at her persistence before pulling her hips closer to him. Evey was relentless in her teasing. Ever since tasting her lips, it was all V could think about and she knew it. She would catch him staring at her when they were reading and even let him get away with working late enough to come to bed when she was already asleep (even though they both knew she was only pretending). The truth was the sexual tension was almost more than V could bear and there were moments when he wanted nothing more than to whisk her to the back room and shag her out of her mind. But alas, those were not the thoughts of a gentleman.

"Have I ever told you you don't fight fair?"

Evey giggled, rocking forward into him to make her point as her hands began to undo the buttons on his collar. She whispered in his ear, "Exactly…"

She began to trail kisses down his neck and V hummed his approval, hands already teasing the bottom of her shirt. When she finally pulled back and he was sufficiently turned on, V sighed and leaned his head against the back of the chaise in defeat.

"Fine… but you're not leaving the Gallery without your knife."

Evey broke into a smile and leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his mask before sprinting toward her room, yelling over her shoulder,

"Wouldn't plan on it!"

Wondering how that conversation had gone so wrong, V shook his head and began redoing the buttons on his collar. Maybe he was getting soft.

* * *

V paced by the door fully clothed in his cape, hat, and knives. He immediately regretted his decision to let Evey accompany him as soon as she left the room. Or rather, as soon as she'd vacated his lap. V had been monitoring what was left of the Fingers ever since his first encounter in the alleyway. It gave him purpose to keep an eye on them while Evey went about her business top side. He knew he held no place in the new government but he sure as hell wasn't letting the old one return. What had really made his blood boil was not simply hearing scattered plans of an attack, but learning who they were targeting: Evey. Really, V should have suspected it when he'd left his legacy in her hands. He still believed it to be rightly placed but the unforeseen consequences of such were beginning to weigh on his mind.

If tonight went to plan, the Fingers would no longer be his concern. A meeting had been set by Rich for the Finger's highest ranking. They meant to finalize plans before their scheduled heist of nabbing Evey tomorrow after work. If he could apprehend all of the officials tonight, the rest would surely follow. If V had anything to say about it, they wouldn't even wake to see tomorrow much less plan it, but he was attempting to appease Evey's conscious. That, and it was the only way Finch had agreed to work with him. Hearing Evey's footsteps approaching, V's breath caught upon turning to face her. Oh, this… was new.

As V's gaze roamed over Evey's leather clad body, he began to wonder if would have enough concentration left to even get them safely out the door. Evey wore all black, the sleek leather fitting her body like a glove. Paired with a leather jacket over top, a feminine pair of boots, and her knife strapped to her thigh—she looked quite fierce. Evey loved when she rendered V speechless and now was very much one of those times.

"Ready!" She announced as V circled around her as if seeing her for the first time. After his second time around Evey laughed as V's arms snuck around her waist from behind to pull her into his chest. His voice was like honey as he slyly asked in a playful voice,

"Are you sure you don't want to just… stay in tonight, Miss Hammond?"

Now who was playing dirty, Evey thought, but she would not be persuaded so easily. Smiling, Evey leaned back to look up at him,

"Oh V, you know as well as I that there is always time for dancing later."

Kissing his cheek, Evey took his hand and led him to the door. V relented with a sigh and locked the Gallery. Throwing his cape over his shoulder, he proudly offered Evey his arm.

"Shall we?"

Evey grinned, taking his arm. "Indeed, we shall!"

Clad in leather and each other's company, the two shadows strode forward into the night.

**More action on the horizon! Betcha can't wait to see Evey's new fighting skills put to the test... Much love! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**To everyone who has been patiently waiting, my deepest apologies. My only is excuse is the holidays! As always, I own nothing and I'm always glad to hear your thoughts. Enjoy!**

V jumped from one railing of the roof to the next with apparent ease before lightly leaping onto a landing below. Turning, he patiently awaited his companion. She easily navigated the railing, if not landing a little shakily before hesitating at the edge as she assessed the distance to the rooftop below. Looking up, she saw V had disappeared into the darkness. Biting her lip, she ran forward and jumped.

It was mid-leap that Evey realized she was going to come up short.

Determine to grapple for the edge of the building, Evey was surprised when she did not hit the edge but was easily plucked from the air by a strong pair of arms. Her heart pounding, Evey shakily looked up at V who was holding her securely against himself. V steadied her for a second to make certain she was ok before nodding and picking up the hunt once more. Determined, Evey picked up pace behind him. She could not help but smile as his cape billowed behind him; he certainly had a flair for dramatics.

The pair had been traveling in silence for about forty minutes before Evey noticed V slow to a stop. He motioned her toward him where he was perched on the edge of a rooftop overlooking a secluded building below. Crouching beside him, Evey felt V's hand on her back as he pointed out two men below. Illuminated by an eerie street lamp, a man casually leaned against the building as he lit a cigarette while his accomplice stood in the shadows, harder to see. The partner was visibly armed, his eyes scanning the darkness for potential threats. V leaned closer to her so that his voice would not carry,

"That's the encampment below. By my calculations, Finch's men should be about twenty minutes out leaving four men inside plus the two guards."

"And the men in the pictures," Evey whispered. "Georgio and Donovan… will they be at the meeting?"

V tilted his head as if considering her question.

"That is what audio surveillance would indicate. If so, it will make your peaceful coup d'état all the more manageable," V answered, humor evident in his voice.

Determined, Evey nodded and narrowed her eyes at the building.

"I hope Rich is there so I can punch him in the face."

V's hand shot to his mouth as if to avoid laughing aloud. Sharing in his amusement, Evey grinned and shoved his arm.

"Well, come on then. What are we waiting for?"

Evey swiftly rose and lithely began to make her way down a ladder on the other side of the building. Shaking his head at her feistiness, V walked to the edge of the roof and watched her descend for a moment before taking two calculated leaps and reaching the ground before she was halfway down. Looking down to see him watching her with interest (she was sure he enjoyed the view), Evey suddenly stopped and smirked before letting go of the ladder and leaping straight at him.

Although completely surprised by her antics, V caught her on instinct, feeling Evey's breath catch when she slammed into him. He used her momentum to spin them around and lowered her feet to the ground, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. She too was latched onto him, arms wound around his neck as if her life depended on it. Her eyes were wide with wonder and mischief.

Cocking his mask to the side as he looked down at her, V was about to reprimand her for being so reckless but could not find it in himself when those very actions left her nowhere else but in his arms. Not to mention it was the physical representation of her unfounded trust in him.

"Hmmm… though she be but little, she is fierce,"*V whispered playfully.

Evey's lips quirked into a smile but the sound of approaching footsteps caused them both to jolt. V swiftly moved her around the corner, placing her back to a brick wall before she could even blink. Her heart beating rapidly, Evey knew she should be scared as V intently watched the Finger pass by the spot where they had just stood around the corner, but in the shadows with V hovering a few inches away, his arms braced on the wall by her head, his cape shrouding them in privacy, Evey had never felt so thrilled.

She grabbed his vest and pulled him further into the shadows, lips desperately finding his mask. V made a noise of pleasant surprise, one hand braced against the wall while the other caught her hip and pulled her body flush to his. What with Evey's choice in leather attire and daring antics, when she finally pulled back, V was breathless and sufficiently turned on, his mind miles from the building around the corner.

"For luck," Evey breathed, before straightening his hat with a smile and pulling him forward.

His mind still in the dark alley behind, it took V a few moments to approach the situation they were stepping into with the seriousness it was due. They stopped hand-in-hand just outside the reach of streetlight. Taking a deep breath, V refocused, his eyes settling on the man tucked away in shadows and labeling him as the primary threat. Before he could come up with a contingency plan, Evey asked innocently,

"Can I give it a go?"

Wondering when tonight's surprises would come to an end, V gave an intricate bow, gesturing her forward,

"Be my guest."

Though his voice was steady, V tensed when Evey boldly strode forward, not even attempting to stay out of the light. What was she doing? Sneaking around the side, V's gaze never left Evey as she purposely walked toward the first guard. My god, she had even zipped her top further down since the alleyway. The Finger greedily looked her up and down as she approached, smiling as he pushed off the wall and took a few steps toward her.

"Woah, woah, woah. What's a pretty thing like you doing out this late?"

Evey grinned and continued to approach until she was only a step away, seemingly oblivious to the switchblade the man had flicked out to one side.

"I was told this is where bad girls go to get punished."

His eyes widening in recognition, the Finger looked back in disbelief at his partner who had stepped forward at this point with his gun in hand. The brief distraction was all Evely needed to quickly step forward and strike the flat of her hand against the man's nose just where V had shown her. The Finger cried out, dropping the knife as he grabbed at his now-gushing nose. Evey took advantage of his surprise by grabbing his head with both hands and bringing it crashing down to connect with her knee. The Finger went flying backwards, but still did not hit the ground. Evey easily transition into a roundhouse kick, striking the man's neck just so. It was as he crumpled unconscious to the ground that Evey heard the click of the gun behind her. Dammit! She'd forgotten his partner had a gun.

Turning, Evey watched as the smirking Finger twisted unnaturally before falling to the ground; V stood gracefully in his wake. Stepping over the downed man as if he were no more than a piece of rubbish, V's boot kicked his gun away before he appraised the building. Meeting Evey's curious gaze, V mused,

"I never did care for front entrances."

V then easily leapt onto a large bin somehow managing to make no noise. He turned and waited for Evey expectantly. Filled with excitement, she reached for him and let him hoist her up. They continued in that manner until they had reached an upstairs window. Once V had picked the lock, they were inside. V searched the room in one gaze, his attention immediately grabbed by the picture of Evey tacked on the wall. It was hung along with the pictures of the other council members, but hers was front and center.

Suddenly filled with rage, V flicked his cape over his shoulder and strode out of the room, ready to be rid of the miscreants that had plagued his life for the past month. Squaring her shoulders, Evey made to follow but stopped when she heard the tiniest of noises coming down the hallway. Torn between following V who was now noiselessly descending the stairs to where he knew the conference room awaited and the window at the end of the hallway. Evey made a split decision to approach the window. After all, surely if it had been open when they arrived, V would've noticed and entered from that direction instead. Evey's feet carried her down the hallway, the cool breeze hitting her face and causing all of her nerve endings to stand on end. Cautiously, she peered out the window. Evey reeled back, scrambling to get away as fast as she could. Tearing down the stairs, Evey's heart raced at what she'd seen.

Ambush. It was the only word that made sense. The only word V needed to hear. Ambush, the name of the men already spilling into the building from the window above. Ambush, the net that had cleverly caught them unaware as all of the Finger's forces converged on them at once.

Evey followed the noises of metal on metal and saw three men on the floor unconscious as the last Finger fought with a ferocity to mark V with his knife. When Evey burst through the door, the man looked up in surprise and V easily dove forward with a "Ha, ha!" and rid him of his knife, connecting his hand with the man's neck so that he crumpled to the floor.

"V!" Evey cried, running to grasp onto him in terror. "It's an ambush! They're here, all of them! We have to get out!"

When Evey had burst in, V's heart seized; he'd never seen her so panicked. Quickly grabbing her hand, he pulled her through a backdoor into a kitchen, but heard men approaching. Cursing, he ran through another door only to find himself brought up short by five Fingers descending the stairs. Spinning around, he saw doors and windows being wrenched open as more Fingers pulled themselves into the building. Growling in frustration, V knew they were surrounded.

Evey and V stood, hand-in-hand facing the sea of men before them. Evey's heart picked up but she held firm, anchored by the man beside her. She was not surprised to see he also had a calm demeanor, though she knew he was furtively counting how many men were around him as his mask shifted slightly from side to side. A man stepped forward and Evey knew from the pictures V had shown her that it was Georgio. He shook his head and clapped, smiling at the pair.

"I had to see it to believe it-you are still alive!"

"One would think the evidence of such would discredit any future attempts at doing the same," V answered contritely, cocking his mask in a dangerous way. "...but the fool doth think he is wise."*

"Who says we want you dead?"

V did not have time to ponder his statement before two men stepped forward to grab him. Before he could so much as lift a finger, Evey had unsheathed her knife and in two quick motions brought both Fingers to their knees, grasping their bleeding legs. The room flinched. Giorgio stepped forward appraising Evey with new eyes.

"Ah, if it isn't London's princess. I should've known you would be trouble. But look at you now," Giorgio took a moment to let his eyes roam over her body. "Not the angel everyone thinks you are, are you?"

Furious, Evey made to take a threatening step toward him but V held her back at the shoulder. Giorgio laughed and made a motion with his hand. Suddenly every gun in the room was trained on Evey.

Her eyes widening in fear, Evey did not have time to process the danger she was in before V had produced a metal device in his gloved hand. As the room filled with the chorus of guns being cocked, she just had time to obey V's whispered command "Close your eyes" before all of the building's lights went out at once.

Evey heard a crash as V flipped the steel table beside them and drove her to the ground behind it. All hell broke loose at bullets flew through the room and panicked cries could be heard yelling "can't see" and "save your bullets," but Evey didn't have time to process their intent before V vanished from beside her. The shots immediately paused upon a panicked command from Georgio. Chaos reigned once more as men began to yell out in pain from different directions. Evey felt a sudden wave of calm rush through her as she rose. She smiled as her training kicked in and she focused on the movements around her in the dark room. Several men were already on the ground, grasping their broken arms in pain. It was clear V had no respect for guns.

Her eyes already adjusted, Evey moved swiftly and took a man out from behind, his gun skittering across the floor. Hearing a Finger crash heavily toward her, she dove to her left just in time to miss being hit. Looking to her right, she saw the majority of the Fingers converging on V. Terror overtook Evey as she watched him, knives in hand bringing one man down after another with bloody precision, but they just kept coming. Angry, Evey ran forward to help when a man caught her from behind.

"Oh no you don't!" His nasty breath felt sour on Evey's neck.

Evey easily put pressure on his arm and flipped him over her back before knocking him out. A sudden blow to her ribs sent her sprawling. Painfully trying to catch her breath, Evey was wrenched to her feet by a stout man. There was no escaping his grip as he angrily drew back his fist to strike her again. Evey flinched when she heard the man's arm break as it was twisted from behind; V threw the man viciously across the room knocking down two other Fingers in his wake. He pulled her to him, as if touching her was a reassurance of her safety. He brought his hand to her face, assessing her injuries.

"Are you ok?"

Evey nodded trying hard to ignore the blood dripping from the knife in V's hand. V suddenly whirled to catch a chair the man behind had attempted to smash over his head. Even as he twirled the chair and Finger to the ground, four more men rushed in to take his place. Breathing hard, she leapt into the melee, tired of being defenseless; she punched and kicked, dove through a man's legs before stabbing his leg from behind. She desperately tried to get closer to V, who was now no longer visible but could be heard as he grunted in pain, blows beginning to land on him. Evey knew he was wearing down and tried hard to reach him.

"Oi!" She yelled at a man who was closing in on V. Before he could whirl around to face her, she landed a blow on his neck that sent him crashing to the floor. Jumping over him, Evey ran forward and viciously pulled one of the Fingers away from the bundle of men pressing in on her vigilante, kicking him hard in the groin. She was rewarded when he cried out in pain and fell to the ground but could not take pride in the small victory before V's voice rang out clearly tinged with fear.

"Evey! Get down!"

Evey whipped around to see Giorgio standing a few steps away, blood flowing freely from his nose, a gun glinting dangerously in his hand. Evey had no doubt he was going to kill her. Closing her eyes as he pulled the trigger, Evey was hit with such an impact that it jarred her teeth and rattled her body. She painfully crashed to the ground, a heavy weight pressing down on her.

"Evey…" V's voice shook with sorrow.

Evey's eyes fluttered open to see V's mask only inches away. He had dove over men to tackle her to the ground before the gun went off. His whole body shook as he braced on his arms, attempting to keep the majority of his weight off of her. A tiny drop of blood seeped from V's mouth and fell onto Evey's face.

"V," Evey whispered in shock, her hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry…. I should've known," V said shakily, his hand reaching out to tenderly touch the side of her face.

Evey cried out when V was forcefully ripped away from her. Three men with varying bruises did their best to contain the vigilante as he writhed in their arms, attempting in vain to get his arms free again. Just as he managed to bring one of the men down a voice rang out and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Give it up vigilante, or she dies!"

V painfully turned his mask to see Evey held in front of Georgio, the barrel of his gun pressed against her temple. Some small part of V's brain was proud that Evey's eyes showed no fear, only frustration and defiance. V was suddenly glad she hadn't been the target. He dropped to his knees immediately, hands on his head and eyes locked only on Evey.

Ah, there was the fear.

Even as the men bound him from behind and hoisted him to his feet to be dragged away, he heard her voice call out clearly in anguish, "V!"

He flinched when he heard her cry out in pain and the dull thud of her unconscious body hitting the floor. It was the last thing he remembered before being thrust into the back of a van and knocked out.

At least it wasn't her. At least it wasn't Evey.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys, just a teaser, but I figured it was better than nothing. I honestly haven't had time to finalize the ending of the story but I promise I have one in mind, I just want to get it right before sharing! (I own nothing...)**

* * *

Finch radioed frantically to his men. Damnit! He knew he shouldn't have let V talk him into waiting. Things always went poorly when a man in a mask used the back entrance. He had lost all building surveillance when the lights went out and by the time the police van had squealed into the building's back parking lot, men were already attempting to flee the scene.

Lurching from the squad car, Finch ran in the front entrance, gun raised and heart pounding. What met his eyes was a shambled mess. Flickering lights showed flipped furniture, bullet-riddled walls, and a floor covered in bruised bodies. Motioning for his men to fan out, Finch's eyes desperately scanned the room. As his officers checked pulses and bound men, Finch tread carefully through the rooms, the night's events playing out clearly in his mind as he took in the flipped table, blood spatters against the wall… and there! Finch ran forward and desperately dropped to his knees beside the crumpled form of a leather-clad woman.

"Evey!" Finch turned her over and cradled her face. "Are you ok? C'mon, damnit! Speak to me…."

Finch looked desperately at her face, taking in the apparent abrasions there. She had a nasty bruise on her temple, there was a possibility she was experiencing a concussion.

Tenderly stroking her face, uncaring if any of his men took notice, Finch whispered,

"Oh, Evey…"

Her eyes suddenly sprang open and focused on Finch.

"Where is he?" She asked desperately.

Confused, Finch narrowed his eyes and tried to placate her

"Calm down, Evey, I think you're experiencing a mild concussion…"  
Evey shoved past him and stood shakily, taking in the scene before her.

"Don't give me that shit, Eric. V's gone. They took him. We have to go after them."

Finch stood close to her, looking warily at her as if she was going to collapse again. Suddenly her eyes widened as she watched Finch's men walking cuffed men out the door. Quietly, she asked,

"How many Fingers did you arrest tonight?"

Finch looked at a man with a clipboard in the corner.

"George, how many?"

"That makes 28 Inspector."

Finch looked back at Evey to check her reaction. Her expression was one of complete detriment.

"And how many dead?" She whispered.

Raising his chin, Finch answered knowingly,

"None."

Evey stifled a sob and crumpled into Finch's chest. As she weeped in his arms, Finch motioned with his head at George and the officers cleared the room. Rubbing her back, Finch tried to comfort her.

"Eric… he's gone because of me. He didn't kill them because I asked him not to… now he's gone."

Gritting his teeth, Finch held her while she needed him, however briefly. After a moment, he said with resignation,

"You've changed him, Evey. And that's a change worth dying for."

Evey sobbed even harder.


	13. Chapter 13

**As always, humbled by your reviews. Decided to pick this one back up and try to give it the ending everyone deserves. Bear with me! Thanks for all of the love. (I own nothing...)**

* * *

It was the slow drip that slowly brought V back to consciousness. Opening his bleary eyes, V blinked a few times to discover a deep red pool by his left boot caused by the dripping from his mask. Hmmm, a boot that was chained to the metal chair beneath him. Leaning his head back heavily, V rested against the chair, his lungs already feeling less constricted by the chains that cut at his chest. Looking to his right, he was startled to see an IV coming from his right arm where they had cut away his sleeve. Damn.

This meant war. Narrowing his eyes, V swiftly took in the room - white acoustic panels, sterile walls, metallic appliances, security camera in the corner - he stomped his foot and listened. Right; sound proof, underground torture cell. That sounded familiar. Before he could reminiscence, the metal door opened and a smartly-dressed man walked in.

He smiled with a look of genuine gladness to see him, as if they had been long-parted acquaintances of old. He clapped his hands in delight.

"I was wondering if you were going to wake up. I never know whether to trust Giorgio when it comes to chloroform."

The man nodded at the camera, satisfied when the red light winked off, and placed his hat on the table by the door. Pulling out a metallic chair very much like V's, the man sat on it backwards, crossing his arms on the top of it and looking at V with complete fascination.

"You know… I've been waiting a long time to meet you. It's quite rude to keep quiet."

V cocked his head at the man, for once not feeling the leisure of familiar words at the tip of his tongue; no, for now, he wanted to know the man's intent, and it was clear he relished in monologue.

The man raised his hands as if in surrender,

"Alright, I get it, I get it. I dragged you in here, chained you to a chair. I haven't given you a proper introduction. Plus, those drugs are probably keeping your brain a little addled."

He paused for a second, his eyes growing glassy for a moment, his mind far away.

"Yes, you don't know who I am… who I am. Rich… haha," he laughed, then suddenly sharpened and looked at V with eyes that held a joke. "Do you know they only call me that because they don't know who I am? They only know that I'm… rich!"

Rich chuckled to himself for a moment before standing abruptly, brushing his suit off, and approaching V. He circled behind him slowly causing V's shoulders to tense.

"The truth is, V… I, like you, am nameless. Of course, I have a family, vulnerabilities, revenges that need to be extracted, but they all exist in another world, one that can't be tainted. But this should bring you comfort… do you know why good fellow?"

V's anger was mounting by the moment and the comparison to himself was enough to make him want to attempt a headbutt, but there was still a small part of him, the winning part, in fact, that was curious.

"Because once I've disposed of you, their world can remain untainted?" V taunted, feigning innocence.

The hand tightened on his shoulder.

"Hmmm I was warned about your sense of humor… that too I can relate with. Simply hilarious that you would come back from the dead simply to ruin the poor girl's life all over again…."

V froze under the man's touch before he could check his reflexes. Rich smiled, knowing he had found a weak spot, maybe the vigilante's only one. But it was enough. Rich sat once more in the chair.

"You and I are alike, V. We take what we want and give it back to the people we think it belongs to. Remaining nameless all the while is a bonus. I will not ask for your identity as honestly, I don't care. Body bags rarely touch upon my sympathy. But what I do need is your blood."

Rich gestured at the IV in V's arm. "As you can see the transfusion is already in process. It shouldn't trouble you much longer, an hour more at the max. I only came in to reassure your conscious. You see, a very special woman who was infected by a certain St. Mary's virus will now be healed because of your generous donation."

V could stay quiet no longer.

"Why go through such extremes when Prothero's miracle drugs have been on the shelves for years. Or did you miss his overnight elevation into political prowess?"

"Ah!" Rich said, raising his finger as if he were about to teach an important lesson. "I assume you're referring to pharmaceuticals that were seized upon Prothero's death once the media leaked reports of his personal stores? The very same pharmaceuticals that were then blown up in government warehouses when Parliament went up in flames?"

V's heart picked up. Surely not! What sort of trigger-happy bureaucrat would seize public supplies of medication? Certainly no one would be idiotic enough to take what belonged to the masses simply because of procedure… V's mind suddenly clicked. Ah. The Inspector strikes again.

"Yes… Finch is a rash old bastard. And he's thorough, I'll give him that," Rich said smugly, leaning back. He fingered one of his lapels for a moment before glancing at V. "She was a nurse at St. Marys… when people started dying, she stopped going in, afraid she'd picked up the virus. But after a few weeks, we determined she was in the clear."

It was Rich's turn to show a glimpse of pain in his eyes. It was so quickly overcome by apathy that someone paying less attention would have missed it. V focused intently.

"Viruses are tricky little bastards. They can lay dormant for years… When she first started getting sick, I had a suspicion. Countless physicians later, I was proved right. You see, most St. Marys victims' prescriptions were only for two weeks tops. But as I'm sure you are personally acquainted with, treatments affect individuals differently. She's been taking their 'miracle drug' for almost a year now, right up until your little Parliament stunt."

"How have you been keeping her stable up until now?"

"Oh, I have my ways. Fortunately, those ways will no longer be necessary now that I have you. Having scientist on the payroll is always fun."

Rich looked at the maroon vial that was slowly on its way to being full and smiled before returning his hat to its proper place.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, V, though I must admit you are not nearly as impressive as I thought you would be. Then again, I suppose the simple-minded are enthralled by mediocrity. Ta!"

Rich bowed theatrically before opening the door. Before he could make his grand exit, V called out,

"Rich…" The man paused. "To be Thoreau, if the cost of a thing is the amount of life required to be exchanged for it…. then you are indeed rich."

Rich raised his chin in derision, as if attempting to process what weight V's words held before shrugging and walking out the door. Leaning his head against the chair once more, V weighed his options for escape as he heard the echo of "He's all yours" and the sound of approaching footsteps. He wondered for the thousandth time if Evey was well.


End file.
